Framed The Real Story
by bunnyluver225
Summary: THE GODS COME AND ABDUCT PERCY, TO PUNISH HIM FOR A CRIME HE DIDN'T DO. WHAT WAS THE CRIME? PERCY DOESN'T KNOW, BECAUSE THE GODS REFUSE TO TELL HIM. WHO DID IT? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A GODDESS SECRETLY HELPS HIM? READ AND REVIEW, PLZZZ!
1. Unwanted Visitors

Percy's P.O.V

I sat on the worn out couch, Annabeth beside me. On the floor infront of us sat Thalia, Nico, and Leo. On the other couch were Piper and Jason. We were all talking because there was an ad on, but when the WHEEL OF FORTUNE music came back on we were silent.

Ding Dong! "I'll get it, kids." my mom called from the kitchen.I heard the lock open and then my mom's yelp.

I jumped up from the couch and dodged my friends on the floor.

"What's wro-" I was cut off when I realized who was at the door. There infront of me stood Zeus, Hades, and Zeus and Hades wore buisness man suits, Ares was dressed like a biker thug. Typical Ares.

" Uh, welcome , Lord Zeus, Hades, and Ares..." my mom mumbled. I could see this was not what she had expected on Saturday afternoon.

"Mrs. Jackson, we need to talk Perseus Jackson to Olympus." announced Zeus in a high, scratchy voice. Odd.

"Why?" asked Annabeth clearly suspicious.

"None of your business, little girl!" spat Hades, in a throaty voice. I turned and looked at Nico, Jason and Thalia to see if they had any clue of what was going on, because their parents were here. They just shrugged clearly just as confused as the rest of us.

"Come on, punk!" growled Ares. Atleast, he sounded liek himself. Piper spoke up breaking the silence.

"All I can say is, you aren't getting him without a fight!" she dashed into the kitchen and came back with a whisk, a knife, a spatula, a cheese grater, 2 packages of eggs and 2 packages of vinegar and baking soda. I grabbed the whisk and charged Ares while Annabeth took the knife and attacked Zeus. Piper and Leo began to stir the bowl with baking soda and vinegar and surprise attached Hades with it.

" Aaaah!" cried out Hades. Spatula in hand, Nico cameas backup for me and with cheese grater Thalia backed up Annabeth. Jason took the eggs and strarted egging all three gods. When the fell down a puff of smoke erupted. Instead of Zeus and Hades their were Ares' sons: Thantos and Deimos. All of stood their, including mom who had apparently fled then returned.

"Ahem." said Annabeth.

"Well, the truth is, you little brats, we were here for the punk, but I said we could intimidate you easily if they thought my sons were one of the big three." answered Ares. The three got up. All three were covers in foam and eggs and they smelled like vinegar.

"So, are you going to leave?" asked Nico.

Ares smirked," Of course not." and with that he grabbed my shoulder and the four of us dissolved. That's all I remember before I passed out.


	2. A New Kind Of Quest

Annabeth's P.O.V

I stared at where Percy was about a millisecond ago.

"Percyy!" wailed Mrs. Jackson. I could hear Thalia and Piper trying to comfort Ms. Jackson. I turned to my friend.

"Guys, they took Percy and I have a feeling this can't be a good thing. We have to go on our own,if we go to camp it may take too long. We need a plan." I sat on the couch everyone else sat around me, clearly waiting for instructions.

"Uh, guys I think it would be easier to make a plan if you weren't all staring at me" I commented. All of a sudden everyone was either fiddling with their hands or whistling innocently.

"Guys!" I looked at each of them in turn. "Now lets think..."

3 1/2 hours later...

"And that's the plan!" I finished. All my friends looked tired and wary.

"Lets get some rest, we'll think more tommorow." I said good night and went up to bed, in my guest room shared with Thalia and Piper. I changed into my comfy pajamas and jumped into bed.

"Goodnight." I mumbled before falling asleep.

Dream

I was standing in a room, more like an entrance to a beautiful garden. I saw a bench and sat down slowly.

"No need to be shy, dear." called an anonymus, female voice.

"Um, who are you?" I asked looking around.

"I cannot say. But, I do indeed know that your friend is not responsible for what he is said to be responsible for. He was framed. You must prove him innocent and capture the true captor." I thought for a moment.

"Are you helping us?" I asked hopefully.

"Hmmm, I suppose I will. Good luck, Annabeth Chase." the voice called.

End Of Dream


	3. An Olympic Commercial

Nico's P.O.V

Then next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon sizzling. I dragged myself into the bathroom and managed to freshen up without falling into the tub. I walked downstairs and saw Piper in the kitchen, cooking.

"Morning." I called. I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. I began to surf channels when I heards footsteps. I turned around and saw Annabeth and Thalia come down the stairs.

"Morning." I mumbled. They half replyed and went into the kitchen. I kept flipping channels until I saw a commercial that seemed oddly familiar. I turned up the volume and listened carefully.

_"Do you need justice?" A dramatic voice called. "Well the the most trusted pace for it would be, OLYMPUS COURT! Bubbles popped up saying Olympus Court. "Revenge is sweet, but justice is sweeter!" said a very familiar lady in the screen. At the bottom of the screen the number appeared: 416- OLY-MPUS . She had long brown hair tha fell in tresses around the waist of her buisness suit. She had brown eyes that were so familiar. Where have I seen her?_

Then some random commercial and I turned the volume down.

"Guys!" I called out, in sudden alarm. I knew where I saw the lady in the commercial! Piper, Thalia, Leo and Annabeth raced in. They all looked hilarious. Annabeth had grease on her face, Thalia had a fork in her hand and was chewing, Leo and Piper both wore dirty aprons.I almost laughed. Almost.

"What?" they yelled, in unison.

I explained to them about the commercial I had just seen.

"And what was the number?" asked Annabeth.

"Umm, it was 416-OLY-MPUS." Annabeth thought for a minute. We waited for her to complete her calculations.

"This means that it has to be some kind of message from the godess from my dream." All of us accept Annabeth looked lost.

"What are you talking about Annabeth?" asked Piper, who was looking nervously towards the kitchen.

"Oh, right I forgot, last night I had a dream and a mysterious female voice told me Percy's was framed and we have to save him." explained Annabeth. Annabeth turned her attention to me and I gave her the news.

" I think I know who the lady in the commercial was." I commented.

"Who?"asked Thalia.

"Persephone." I answered, quietly. There was silence for a few minutes. We let that sink in.

"Morning, everyone!" called Jason climbing down the stairs. We explained to him what we had discovered so far.

"So, what's our next move?" drawled Jason. We sat quietly, waiting for Annabeth to announce our next strategic move.

"I have it!" she shouted suddenly.

"What?" we all cried,in unison.

"Well, I say we call the number."


	4. Imprisoned

Percy's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. I stared at the ceiling, it was an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was I? I blinked several times, hoping that the ceiling would change into the familiar shade of blue it was in my apartment. It didn't. It stayed a cold shade of white, almost punishing. I tried to sit up, but I felt like I was trampled by a marching band. I groaned. I swear I heard a chuckle. I finally managed to get myself up. I looked aroung the room. I t was almost all white. The floor was a cold marble floor. I


	5. Meeting Per

Annabeth's P.O.V

I sat on the sofa my friends urrounding me, except Percy of course. I was holding Nico's cellphone. "Are you guys, sure?" I asked making sure everyone was on board with the plan. They all nodded. I dialed the numbers, 4-6-OLY-MPUS. I put the phone on speaker so all of us could hear. Briing, Briing, Briing. On about the 4th ring, someone picked up. No one dare breathed, we were all holding our breath. "Hello?" I asked, nervously. "Hello, Olympus Court speaking. How may we help you?" asked the lady on the other line. "Umm, well, we saw your commeercial on televison andwe were kind of wondering who the lady in the commercial was?" I looked at my friends. The lady gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, you mean Per. She works with us, why?" I tried to think of an excuse when Leo leaned in and whispered one in my ear. "Uh, well, you see we were wondering if we could come meet her in person. I guess, we're kind of her fans." The lady cleared her thrat on the other line. "Uh, well. Our office is here in Manhattan." She gave us the address. I made sure Thalia noted in down. "Well, thank you so much. We will be there in about 2 hours. Thanks again. Bye." With that, I hung up. "What are you waiting for? Lets go get ready." I smiled, getting up.

1 1/2 hours later


	6. Classified Information

Nico's P.O.V

I guess you could say we had an interesting time. Well at first, I kind of felt awkward around Persephone, because she's like, um, my stepmom, I guess.

"Come sit down." called Persephone, patting the couch next to her. Annabeth led the was and the rest of us followed. I hesitated at first, because it could be a trap. It wasn't. Maybe, I'm just a little bit paranoid. It's not my fault, though, Persephone and I never really got along. There was this one time she made Cerebrus chase me around because apparently for some reasons my clothes smelled like Cerebrus' favourite desserts. To get her back, I covered her favourite silk dress, in meat sauce and let me tell you, boy does that stuff stain. I smiled at the thought, then sat on the couch next to Leo.

"Persephone..." Athena began.

"Dear, you must call me Per." interuppted Persephone.

"Alright, Per, we were wondering..." started Annabeth again. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"If you knew anything about Percy being taken to Olympus." blurted Thalia. Persephone smiled.

"Well, actually I do. Unfortunately that information is classified." she shrugged. We all sighed, dissapointed.

"But, I can give you hints." she smiled, mischeaviously. I groaned. From experience, I knew that sometimes her clues had nothing to do with the solution, she did them just to entertain herself. Piper and Annabeth both gave me dirty looks.

"What?" I asked, innocently. They ignored me and turned their attention back to Persephone.

"So, can we have our first hint?" asked Leo impatiently. I was begin to feel anxious, too. Having ADHD is tough, especially sitting through a lecture or in this case sitting next to your friends while your stepmom tries to give you hints that are supposed to help you save you other friend. I tapped my finger on the couch. Persephone thought for a moment.

" He has be framed for an uncommit crime, your first assignment, find out what that crime was." I listened to every word she said, thinking of the possiblilties. We heard a knock on the door and the lady in the pinstripe suit came in.

"Oh, back so early, Tyrese." mocked Persephone, with a fake british accent. For a second an expression of hate crossed Tyrese's face, but only for a second.

"Yes, madame. It's time for broadcasting. Suite 256." I looked at my friends and got up.

"C'mon. We better go, Per, has other things to do." I commented, bitterly smiling at Persephone. She turned to me, put on a fake smile, anyone would have thought it were real. Except me, I saw the cold look in her eyes. I'm pretty sure that if it were just me and her in the room, she'd take her true form, just to obliterate me. But, that's just a thought. A highly likely thought. Piper politely thanked Persephone and we all exited the room. When we walked in to the elevator, all of us expolded out of Annabeth.

"What do we do?" we asked, okay, yelled.

"Hold on..." she mumbled, deep in thought.

"I think there's two ways this can work." she answered looking at us, determanation in her eyes. We urged her to continue.

"We could either go to camp half blood or the library." she answered flatly. A moment of silence passed.

"Well, I think we should go to the library." said Thalia, finally. We took a vote, library won. So when we exited the builing we hurried into the car and forced Annabeth to drive us to the nearest library. We were on a mission. A mission to clear Percy's name. First destination: the library.

About 1/2 hour later

Annabeth pulled the car up infront of a flat building.

"This is the library?" I asked, exasperated. It looked ancient. Probably as old as the gods, I thought. We hurried into the building. The floor was carpeted and we saw a front desk. I looked around, there were wooden desks, old computers, and dull lights.

"Wait here." called Annabeth as she walked over to the front desk. From here I couldn't hear her, but what ever she said cleared the air, because the librarian was now smiling. She pointed to a far section and Annabeth gave her a grateful look then jogged over to us.

"She said that the section on Greek mythology is over there." She once again, led the way. We walked into an area and searched randomly for something that might help.

10 minutes later

It felt like forever.

"I found something!" called Thalia from the table at the far end. She was sitting in a chair, looking through a fat book. I zoomed over to her and asked her what she had found.

"Here, it says that some greek item that are of importance are: Apollo's Lyre, Zeus' thunderbolts, Ares' Ancile, Apple of Eris, Aphordite's Belt, Gold Apples of Aphrodite, Necklace of Harmonia and the Trident."

We all stood in silence, soaking up all the information. I stared at thin air when the librarian came.

"Oh, I hope your finding everything you need, dears." I just nodded. She leaned over the book and saw the page Thalia was on.

"Now, Now. You know that's classified information. Wouldn't want someone to get hurt now would you?" she crooned. I stood straighter alarmed, suddenly aware of what she had just said. She tried to reach for the book, but Thalia grabbed it an jumped to her feet. The librarian cackled. Seriously, cackled. In a flash, she was hideous old lady, empousa thing, I almost threw up. She was Blech. I mean serously Blech!

"Run!" I yelled out in alarm. We dashed out the door still holding book. The libraian/empousa thing followed us. Luckily, she wasn't exactly lightning speed. We climbed in and Annabeth, well, put the metal on the pedal. We drove out and Annabeth kept her eyes on the road while we all watched out the windows to make sure we weren't being followed. No, we weren't. She kept driving and we all kept quiet. That was usually not a good sign, but considering what we faced, alone time would probably help.


	7. Punishment For The Prisoner

Percy's P.O.V

Like I was saying, thh demigod tied me up and off we went to the throne room. As we were walking, I tried to sneak some information out of the demigod.

"Hey, umm, do you have any idea why I'm being taken?" I aked, trying to sound casual. He snorted.

"How stupid do you think I am, prisoner?" He didn't make any eye contact, though. We walked all the way to the throne room without anymore conversation. When we reached the throne room, I coukdn't help but look around in awe. I had been here quite often, but it still amazed me. As soon as I walked in, a voice thundered.

"Welcome, Perceus Jackson." I couldn't help, but hear a bitter edge to it.

"Umm, hello?" I aked, hesitantly. The voice laughed a cold and bitter laugh. I flinched, a little. Man, was he loud! Finally, the gods seemed to appear. At the throne, sat the almighty Zeus. I tried to bow, but the demigod held a firm grip, making it impossible to bow down. I saw the rest of the gods, all except one. Can you guess which one? Well, here's a hint. He was my dad. Poseiden. Ares caught me staring th his empty throne.

"Ha! Jackson, your father was so ashamed, he didn't want to see your face!" laughed Ares. I gave him my best death glare, of course mine are never as good as Annabeth's. I was shoved into the middle of the room. All the gods regarded me, some with interest others with distaste.

"If you don't mind, I was kind of wondering why I'm here?" I asked hoping my voice wasn't as squeaky as I thought it was. A look of fury crossed Zeus' face.

"How dare you? You puny demigod! Are you unaware of your horrid actions?" bellowed Zeus. I gulped. Athena cut in.

"We are here to decide your punishment, your fate is already sealed." I stared. Now I felt really lost. What had I done? Why were they getting so mad at me? My emotions were a mix between anger, frustration and confusion.

"For what you have done, you need to punished." declared Zues.

"Severely Punished." added Ares, gleefully. I saw Athena give him the look, and it clearly said: Shutup-or-I-will-make-you. I stifled a gods turned their attention back on me.

"Suggestions?"offered Zeus.

"I think we should kill him." put in Ares. I swear I saw Artemis nod, well I guess she never like boys.

"I think we should make him marry, so he learns how to be a proper husband." called out Hera.

"I think we should make him my personal servant." Aphrodite suggested.

"Maybe, he should be forced to work for the god, and we should make him immortal so he will serve us forever." popped in Apollo. In a flash, a thought appeared in my head. I was wearing a little maid's dress, my hands we covered in dust and then I was wearing a dress, testing it out for Aphrodite. I shook my head out of the nightmare.

"I believe, the wisest thing to do would be to force the boys to the torture chambers until he admits and returns what is needed." Athena explained. A torture chamber! I coul practically feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. After a quick moment of interuptions and more PUNISH PERCY suggestions, they came to an agreement. Guess who's suggestion won? Of course, it had to be Athena's, I just had to get tortured didn't I?

"Athena's suggestion is the most agreed on, so for now keep him in the prison in the 5th floor. Till then we'll create some torture ideas." concluded Zeus. I nodded, knowing there was no way out of this. As I was leaving with the demigod boy, I heard Zeus one last time.

"Come on, Hepheastus! Do you have any new torture creations. If you don't, you's better get started."

**AN: Hey guys, my friend ****MusicalHearts**** also writes a Percy Jackson fanfiction. Her's is really good! You should read it! :D thx again! Don't forget to review! **


	8. Discussing Information and What To Eat

Annabeth's P.O.V

After what had happened at the library, I was on full mode alert. When we reached the apartment I forced my friends to check the whole house to make sure it was safe. Luckily, it was and so was Mrs. Jackson. I decided to call an emergency meeting. I sat at the edge of the bed, waitng for they boys to show up. When they eventually did, I forced them to sit on the floor as a punishment. Not a very good one, I guess.

"Close the door, Piper." said, keeping my voice low. Piper obeyed. When she returned to her spot, I began.

"Well, I have to say I did not expect that old lady to be an empousa." I looked around and they all nodded in agreement, except Leo. I gave him a What-Now-Leo look. He shrugged.

"Since, we're all demigods I think we should have expected there to be some kind of guardian or a watcher." I gave him another look, then nodded.

"Leo's right. We need to be more alert." I said, blissfully. I decided to move closer to the boys so we could all see the book. Thalia opened the book to the page.

"So, what we know is..." started Thalia.

"That any of these magical items could be the cause of percy being captured." I analyzed the page.

"Thalia, read the list of items." I commanded. She nodded then began.

"Apollo's Lyre, Zeus' Thunderbolts, Ares' Ancile, Apple of Eris, Aphordite's Belt, Gold Apples of Aphrodite, Necklace of Harmonia and Posieden's Trident." I let everyone soak up the possibilites before continuing.

"I think that we should scratch out Zeus' Lightning Bolt. The gods probably wouldn't make the mistake of accusing Percy again, when they were wrong the first time." I saw Nico smirk.

"What?" I asked him, aloud.

"Who knows? Maybe they are stupid enough to believe he did it, who said they knew about lesson and morals." I couldn't help, but smile.

"Well I think most chances would be of Aphrodite's Golden Apples, Apollo's Lyre and the Necklace of Harmonia." I explained, logically. Leo frowned,

"Do you guys think we should have this book?" I scruched up eyebrows in cofusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"Well, I think that the gods wouldn't be stupid enough to leave a guardian like her to watch this, it probably has some kind of device on it." replied Leo.

I smiled,"I think that's probably the smartest thing you've ever said." Leo must have thought otherwise.

"Hey!" he called obviously not knowing what I meant. His reaction caused a giggle fit. Piper giggled so hard, she snorted. And her snort set Nico, Thalia, Jason and me to fall on the floor laughing. Leo sat there shaking his head at us like were were messy dogs playing around in the dirt. That once again caused us to laugh so hard, it hurt. When we heard a knock on the door, we all sat up straighter.

"Come in." murmered Piper, in her best serious voice. The door opened and Mrs Jackson walked in.

"Umm, I was just wondering which should we order chinese or Indian?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Indian!" called Nico.

"Chinese!" countered Thalia.

"No way, Indian!" argued Piper.

"Chinese Rules!" chanted Jason and Leo. I sighed.

"I say Indian! That's final." I said silencing the groans and sighs. We thanked Mrs. Jackson before she left.

"Guys, I think we should talk about this later. Lets go watch some T.V!" I called already in the hallway. We all raced down the stairs. I took the single couch and Piper and Jason took the other one, leaving us in the same seats when Percy had been abducted. I took the remote and we watched a AFV. We laughed our heads up and Piper snorted, again.

1/2 hour later

Ding Dong! I sat up alert.

"You look like a dog!" laughed Leo. I ignored him. I ran to the door and pulled it open. Do you know who was there? It was.. the Indian food delivery guy. I sighed paid him the cash and carried the foor to the dinner table. Everyone followed me in and we all sat down for a nice family dinner. We made small talk and chatted about fun times. There were acouple of times when I laughed too hard and almost choked and this one time Leo was eating his butter chicken and we all burst including him. I caused a massive butter chicken blow! After that we tried not to talk about funny stuff. When we were done, which was at like 10:45 pm. I said goodnight to my friends then jumped into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. Lucky for me it was a dreamless night.


	9. Deadly Dreams and Amazing Advice

**A.N: Sorry, I didn't update in a while. Review plz! :D**

Nico's P.O.V

"Wake Up!" screamed an anonymous voice. Well, it was anonymous until I opened my eyes. It was Thalia. She looked like she was about to give me a punch. I sat up and smacked my head into a shelve.

"Owwww!" I cried out in pain. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Annabeth said she had another dream, but it was different." I got up, rubbing my forehead. As I walked into the bathroom, I passed Piper.

"Wow, Nico. You like your ready to be a coverboy." she mocked. I frowned a little confused. When I saw the mirror it was all clear, my hair was shooting in all directions.I looked like Frankenstien's creation. I freshened up quickly, then hurried down the stairs.

"Morning, guys!" said taking a deep all ast at the table looking at me like I was some alien.

"Oh, sorry." I muttered. I sat down next to Thalia.

"What happened?" I asked casually.

"Well, I had another dream." started Annabeth. I nodded.

"But, this one was different. I was sitting watching Percy. He was in a room, it looked like some torture chamber." she said, trying to even out her voice. I nodded, solemly.

"And, he was hurt and I saw a god or something dragging him to another trap, trying to make him confess." she sighed. I understood how hard it must have been for her to see Percy in this state. I decided to think of an answer.

"Well, that probably means that a god or goddess tried to send it to us." I said, trying to sound as logical as possible, which according to Leo and Jason I was not. I tried to lighten the mood, by pulling off a joke, but all I got was a glare from Thalia, an annoyed look from Piper, a giggle from Jason and a pained look from Annabeth.

"Oops." I said, apologetically.

"Hey!" interfered Jason.

"What?" asked Annabeth not looking up from the table.

"Uh..." hesitated, Jason. I guess he was a little offended that none of us were as enthusiastic as him.

" Well, why don't we iris message Chiron or Rachel." he said, a look of pride crossed his face. The boy acted like he was expecting an applause.

"Sure." Annabeth replied, glumly. Piper got up amd turned on the tap.

"Any you guys have a Drachma?" she asked, skeptically. I saw Jason stare at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked her boyfriend.

"You guys are seriously to lazy, to go outside to some fountain?" he asked, we all froze for a moment. Then in unison we said,

"Yeah." He shook his head sadly, like he had expected more from us, well my reply to that is don't expect too much from a pack of tired teenagers who's friend got abducted. Thalia reached into her back pocket and pulled out a golden Drachma. She tosssed it to Piper who said the MAGIC words of thanks and all.

"Chiron, Camp Half Blood, Long Island, New York." she said clearly enunciating each word. The thing blurred and we all saw Mr. D and Chiron sitting in the big house playing a mean game of Go Fish.

"I win!" cackled Mr. D. Chiron nodded, collecting the cards for another round.

"Chiron!" Piper called. The centaur whipped his head and faced us.

"Oh, hello kids!" Chiron greeted.

"Well, um we were kind of in need of advice." trailed Piper. He nodded and told Piper to explain what she meant. Piper zipped through the events as quickly as possible: The gods appeared, abducted Percy, Annabeth's dream, Nico's Commmercial, Meeting Persephone, the Library,the creepy empousa, new information and Annabeth's other dream. She sighed, taking a deep breath. He sat there for a moment and then said the most least expected thing you would expect from an old centaur like Chiron.

"Sit tight, children. I'll meet you in about an hour."


	10. Tortured Me and Cocky Dreams

Percy's P.O.V

Let me tell you, getting hit in the stomach by a random tortre machine created by Hepheastus just to kill/torture you. As that annoying demigod dragged me into the torture chamber, the whole room was surrounded by big, heavy, sharp and pointy machines. My first "amusement ride" in "Torture Land" started at the Smacky-Thingy. The demigod gave me a scowl then, fastened me into my seat and tied the metal clamp around my waist, hands and legs. I braced myself for the pain and possible death caused by this machine. The demigod went to the back of the machine, and I heard a click. Then I saw a metal bat rise on both sides of the seat. I clenched my teeth. The pain was hard core, nothing I'd ever felt before. I came at like 70 miles per hour into my gut.

"Owwww..." I cried out. I heard the demigod chuckle at my pain. The machine kept hitting me around my chest and stomach area.

"Why...are you...aaaah...doing this?" I called to the demigod. Apparently, he was in a chatty mood because he didn't completely ignore me.

"Well, prisoner, for what you've done you have to be punished severly. Personally I think this is too easy..." he snarled. I could just see the evil grin on his face. I was almost one hundred percent sure he was the son of Ares. Who else cold hit me with such joy, other than Ares himself. I kept feeling a severe pain in my gut.

"Ughhhh!" I groaned. Then, being the manly and heroic Percy I am, I fainted. Unfortunate me, I was a demigod dream.

Dream

I was sitting in, my apartment in Manhattan. Beside me were Annabeth and Grover. Oh man, Grover! I had totally forgotten him. Anyway, I was sitting next to my friends and we were all watching some random movie when the door blasted open. It radiated a bright light. I had to squint to see who or what it was.

"Who's there?" Annabeth called, getting up, and reaching for her knife. I heard a chuckle. Not exactly evil and definitely not human. I leaped to the foyer.

"AAAHH!" I screamed charging towards the mystery THING. Well, until I realized it wasn't too much of a threat. It was Apollo. The cocky teenage god grinned at the door.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" he said dramatically. I sighed in relief. My friends joined me and sighed as well when the saw Apollo.

"So, whats up?" I asked.

"Well, I am kind of a messenger from the goddess who's trying to help you. She said that what your being punished for, wasn't your fault, dude. To find the real theif you've got to discover the traitor at camp, someone you have known for a long time. He or she has done this out of anger and jeleousy. That's all, later, close your eyes."with that he exploded. Then, my dream began to blur and the image faded to black.

End of Dream

When I woke up I was leaming against the cold cell I wasin earlier. Exceptsomething was different. Ohhh. It was me. My arms were swollen and a little blue. My stomach and back aches and my hands and legs had cuts on them and were also sore.

"Oh, you look better than ever, Jackson!" I heard a voice growl with glee. Ares was standing behind me with a club in his hand and two pistols on his belt.

"Oh, that was the most fun, my son Kellen, has ever had!" he added gleefully. I tried to retort but my mouth was dry and swollen.

"Cat got your tongue?" Mocked Ares. I was ready to give this guy a peice of my mind but when I tried to get up, a horrid pain pulled a tmy side and I blacked out, again.

**A.N: It has been like 4 days since I have updated. I need more reviews, more inspiration! The more inspiration = More Chapters! Review plzzz! Thx in advance! :D**


	11. AN!

**AN: I'm sorry guys, incase you thought this was the nxt chp. Anyway, I just wanted to say taht if you like my story then you'd like my friends MUSICALHEARTS' story too. She was thinkin about stopping, but I said I'd find a way for more ppl 2 read hers! Thx, guys and thx so muxh 4 all the reviews! I'll update as soon as possible! Byee and thx! **


	12. We Meet A Centaur, Satyr and the Oracle

Annabeth's P.O.V

I don't think I've seen Chiron leave camp, except for the Titan war. This was ridiculous. When the Iris messege faded, the rest of my friends faced me.

"Do you think Chiron is really going to come?"asked Leo.

"No way!"replied Nico. Leo scrunched up his eyebrows in confuson.

"Why not?" he countered. I sighed.

"I think, that he's going to come." I answered, trying to quiet them down.

"I win!" cheered Leo. Jason gave him a look and Leo answered by sticking his tongue out. That led to a brief tackle. Jason shoved Leo on the ground.

"Owww..." he mummered getting up. Piper giggled. Leo tried to shot her a shutup look, but it looked more like a NOT-TRYING-TO-LAUGH-PRETENDING-TO-BE-MAD look. Jason thumped him on the head.

"Ouch." he groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Continue.." Thalia said, ignoring the boys.

"Anyway," I started,

" I thnk he's coming because he either wants to leave camp or help us save Percy. Considering Chiron, I'm going with number two." Leo ignored what I was saying so I had to knock him off the couch. I looked over the couch and saw Leo lying unconcious.

"Oh my gods!" I yelped jumping off the couch. I was about to examine him when he jumped up and yelled.

"Boo!" I fell against the sofa in surprise. When I realized what had happened, I got up and Leo and I had a wild chase around the apartment. Eventually I caught him and tackled him onto the ground.

"And the winner is, Annabeth Chase!" declared Nico holding my hand in the air to look like I had just won a wrestling tournament. I grinned and then returned to my seat on the couch.

Ding Dong!

My eyes darted to the door. I leaped and outran my friends to the door. I pulled it open and saw and Chiron, Rachel, and Grover. Chiron had a handbag and was in his wheelchair, Rachel was pushing the wheel chair while Grover held his and Rachels bags.

"Hey!" called Rachel cheerily. Piper smiled and welcomed them all in. When we got in we went ot the kitchen. We did a quick greet and meet then moved onto business.

"So, what do you have so far?" asked Chiron looking at us all in turn. I told Thalia to go get the book we had found. The daughter of Zeus raced up the stairs and came back with the fat greek mythology book. Chiron too the book and looked through it briefly. After examining it as through it where explosives, Chiron handed it back to Thalia wearily.

"Children, I think this is private business, I haven't heard once about this at camp." Chiron said, on ly half speaking to us. I nodded.

"Chiron, do you know how we can help Percy?" I asked. He thought for a moment the nodded.

"How?" we yelled in unison.

"Well, you must all find the missing objects and prove Percy's innocence, because I think it's a better choice than charging on the gods." he looked at us. Piper's eyes lit up,

"Rachel! Did you have any new prophcies?" Rachel thought for a moment.

"Nooo..." she said, we all couldn't hide out disapointment. Ms. Jackson came in the room and said,

"What would you like to eat?" she said, pleasantly.

"Cookies!" cried out Leo.

"With milk! added Nico. Ms. Jackson smiled.

"Coming right up." she said and went into the cupboards. I looked at Grover. He looked down and was frowning.

"What's wrong, Grover?" I asked, nochalantly.

"Well, I w-was kinda w-worried about P-Percy..." he replied not looking up. I nodded, but I don't think he saw me. We sat in silence and Rachel asked to go to the bathroom. She left and we all made small talk until Mrs. Jackson came with the cookies and milk. We dug in and I have to say, that was delicious. When Rachel returned she was reaching for the cookies when she froze and her eyes turned into a familiar shade of ORACLE green. She opened her mouth and said in a hard, cold voice,

"**Six shall leave to save a captured friend, unaware of the traitor at hand, pain and sadness will overcome, the once happy friendship will be done, trust be gone and lies will stay, the world may change in a horrific way**." with that she collapsed but, Nico caught a few moments it was all silence. Then Rachel blinked several times before waking up.

"What happened?" she wondered, aloud. Chiron sighed,

" She has just told you the great prophecy.

"Oooh..." the boys realized.

"Boys." muttered Thalia under her breath. I almost gigled, but swallowed it before it came out. Rachel looked dazed, until she saw the mil and cookies, that is. She sat up and ate what was left of the meal. When she looked up, I couldn't help it.

"Hahahahahhahahaha!" I laughed, almost choking on my own spit. Her face was covered in cookie bits and a milk mustache. Everyone laughed with me.

"What?" she asked, cluelessly. We finished laughing when I decided we should go out and look for somekind of clue or just relax, we needed a break. I told the guys and they agreed. So we all went and changed an in about 15 minutes we met back in the kitchen.

**Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz review!**


	13. Getting The Hints

Nico's .

When Annabeth had suggested to leave for town to "look for clues'' I was pretty sure she just wanted to get out of the house. We all got into the car until, we realized we wouldn't all fit.

"Great planning..." I muttered. Annabeth shot me a dirty look.

"Well, if your so smart, then why don't you find a solution?" she retorted. I turned and saw a city bus pass the street.

"Maybe we should take the bus." I replied. Thalia, Leo and Piper nodded.

"I suppose that may be the only way, Annabeth." reasoned Chiron. She hesitated, then nodded. Annabth locked her car and we walked to the nearest bus stop. While we waited, I decided to figure out where we were going.

"Umm, if you don't mind my asking, Annabeth, where are we going?" I asked, afraid she smack me. Annabeth was not the person to bug, when she was in a bad mood or when she was thinking. The bus arrived, in a few moments and we climbed on. I sat next to Leo, Jason and Thalia sat together. Piper sat with Annabeth and Grover and Rachel sat together. Chiron sat alone near the back where his wheelchair could actually fit.

"You guys want to go shopping?" she asked mischeaviously. At that minute, I had a feeling Aphrodite was messing with her. Annabeth frowned.

"I think we should actually look around or go to the library. Then think about shopping, chilling etc." I stared at her in disbelief.

"You want us to go back into that creepy lady's library?" I said, exasperated. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf now, Di Angelo?" she said sarcastically. I decided to play along.

"Pardon, Thalia did you say something? I can't seem to hear you right." I replied, innocently. The guys cracked up. That got another eye roll from Thalia. Typical Hunters. When the bus pulled up at our stop, which I was not aware of, until Annabeth told us to get off. We got out and Annabeth lead us into the nearest building, which was apparently a pub. When we stepped inside, Chiron suddenly looked very uncomfortable. I almost laughed out loud. Annabeth walked over to the bartender and said something that sounded like,

"Do you...it...oh...thanks." then she hurried back.

"What did you say?" asked Leo. She ignored him and ld us out of the bar. When we stepped out of the pub, I saw Chiron sigh, relieved that we had left. This time I laughed out loud. I probably looked and sounded hysterical, because everyone, not just my friends, started giving me crazy looks. I almost toppled backwards when I bumped into someone.

"Oh!" I heard a female voice call out as she fell. I whipped around and faced a girl. I have seen a lot of girls, but she was different. She had blonde hair with a black stripe throush the bangs. She had big eyelashes that covered her emerald green eyes. She was dressed in tights, a mini skirt, and tank. She was **WOW**! I sighed dreamily. She looked at me like I was some mentally challenged kid.

"Ahhumm." she coughed. I stared, still lost. Leo elbowed me.

"She wants you to help her up, dude." he whispered, urgently.

"Oh." I blushed, completely embaressed. I helped her up.

"Uh, sorry." I mummered.

"S'okay." she said.

"If you don't mind, whats your name?" I asked trying to sound casual. I saw her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink.

"Liyona Martin."I nodded, trying to keep my cool. "I'm Nico DiAngelo." She smiled and then waved goodbye. I sighed dreamily, again. I heard Piper and Rachel giggle.

"Nico has a crush!" chanted my friends. I tried to shoot them a dirty look, but found myself smiling along.

"Lets get going. " I said hoping no one noticed me trying to change the subject.

"Where are we going again?" asked Jason.

"A museum." Leo fake yawned. Rachel smirked. We walked for a couple of blocks without talking.

"There it is." said Annabeth pointing to a short building.

"That's a museum?" asked Grover. Annabeth nodded, walking briskly to the building.

"It's a museum specifying on Greek Mythology." explained Annabth without stopping. When we reached the door Annabeth pulled it open and we all followed her inside. There were velvet ropes in the lobby and a tall wooden desk that had a sign that read,

"MANHATTAN'S GREK MYTHOLOGY MUSEUM" There was no one behind the desk so Chiron decided that we headed back, but we all went against his idea, so he was forced to stay. When we entered the gallery, it was a huge wooden room with many glass cases that held, I going to guess GREEK mythological items, myths all seperated exploring the room with new interest. I walked to the nearest glass case and saw it was covered in security tape. I read the plate under it.

"Above is Apollo's Lyre. This mythological items is-" the rest was covered in tape.

"Guys!" I yelled calling my friends over. They all hurried over and took a couple of seconds to read and examine the glass case and plaque.

"Interesting..." mumbled Chiron, rubbing his beard.

"What's so interesting?" asked Leo, not exactly intersted in the case/plaque.

"Well, this could only mean-" he was cut off by someone else.

"How dare you?" bellowed an unknown voice.

**A.N: guys I would REALLY appreaciate it if you guys review it! Plzz review! Review if you like it! I'll find out how many people actually like it! Soo, PLZZZZZZZZZZ review! Thx :D**


	14. Persephone Becomes A Lawyer

Percy's P.O.V

As I was heroiclly blacked out, again. I had a dream, again.

*Dream*

I was sitting on the floor on the throne room, my hands and legs tied to chains. I was surrounded by unpleased and upset gods.

"Jasckson!" bellowed Zeus from his throne at the front of the throne room. Dream me looks up meekly.

"Are you still in the mood for more torture, punk?" growled Ares, delightfully. Ares' son, Kellen walked infront of me holding what looked like a beat-up club. Dream me flinched.

"May I, father?" asked Kellen, consulting only Ares. For a moment Ares turned to consult Zeus, who unfortunatly nodded. Kellen raised his club.

"Wait!" called an anonymous voice from the enterance of the throne room.

"What?" whined Ares, unhappy to be interuppted.

"I, Persephone, plea this boy's case." said Persephone walking up to dream me.

"Heey!" snarled Ares.

"What Zeus says, goes! Move it, flower power!" I heard Apollo and Dionysus laugh. Persphone shot them each daggers, being the queen of the dead and flowers she was pretty intimidating. Zeus studied her then grunted.

"Fine, but you must show me your proo-" the rest was cutoff because I awoke to a loud noise, like cymbals.

*End Of Dream*

I was sitting in the ugly old white chamber. At the door stood that Kellen creep. He smirking at me.

"Finally awake, sleeping ugly?" he mocked. I glared at him.

"Time for breakfest." he said, turning. I bet he expected me to follow him, but I wanted to piss him off, so I didn't. He walked a few feet before turning around to realize that I hadn't left.

"Get up, punk!" he seethed. I smirked.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I was pretty proud of myself. Who knw that dyslexic and ADHD demigod, Percy Jacksoon, could have such a good comeback. I was still smiling, I didn't even notice that the demigod was beside me and when he poked me. I realized it was an electric spear. He didn't jab it hard, but it was electric so I was shocked. I was frozen and then I went a little numb. The demigod whistled and two more guards came in and dragged me out.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled in a daze.

"Somewhere special." grinned the demigod, evily.

Some Painful Dragged Moments Later

I sat in what looked like a jailer's cafeteria.

"Why are we here?" I asked, recovering from the shock.

"Your here to eat, idiot." called the demigod walking over to the cafeteria "ladies". I'm not sure what they were, but they gave me shivers.

"What do you want?" barked the first one. She had a hairy mole and pig nose with fat lips.

"He'll take the worst, Jeneese." replied the demigod. The lady turned and barked something to the other ladies. A couple of minutes later, I was sitting at the table with a bowl of soup that smelled like garbage and had a slimy substance.

"Ewwwww..." I gagged. The demigod grinned, evily.

"Only the best, for someone like you!" he snorted. I stared at it and then I swear I saw something move and a bubble formed.

"Did that jus move?" I asked disgusted. He cackled,

"It sure did, now eat up, rat!"

**A.N: Guys, the less reviews I get teh more boring this seems! Plzzz review, favourite, and sbscribe! I 3 to see all the emails in my inbox! plzz make my dream come true! (the last part may have been dramatic!) Thxxxx! **


	15. Fighting With The Fat Guys

Annabeth's

When I heard the voice, I whipped my head around and saw a short man in a stout security guard suit.

"What do you think your doing?" he bellowed. He had a huge nose and looked like a gnome.

"We came in to lok at the museum." I answered, steadying my voice. He glared.

"You should have left, when you realized no one was here." he growled.

"Sorry!" cried out Nico.

"Hey, I know who you are! Your that wretched son of Hades!" he stared in recognition.

"And you are?" questioned Jason reaching into his pocket.

"I'm Arson, son of Hermes! And you are not going to live long enough to find your little friend!" he practically cackled. I stepped back.

"Who would've thought that a son of Hermes could be so evil and old!" I lauhed, okay that was a little evil. Well other than the evil Luke Castellan, son of hemes. He pulled out a large pointy knife.

"You guys look around, I handle him!" I cried taking out my knife. Arson laughed, delighted.

"Oooh, the lil' girl wants to fight big daddy!" I almost threw up, talk about over-confident. I charged the old fatso. He was slow and unready, probably ages after he had actually fought someone. In a couple of second, I had him pinned to the ground. I smirked,

"Looks like lil' girl got big daddy!" I was busy watching my friends, so I didn't notice that Arson had called in backup. Nico, Jason and I all fought while the rest of my friends searched around for more clues. Another fat man in a secruity suit covered in tobasco sauce was chasing after Nico.

"Die! You shall perish!" snarled the fat guard. Nico distracted him while a scrawny little man in worn out tuxedo chased me. A bulky guy chased Jason, he was tall and well-built. The scrawny guy after me was fast. I chased him around the one point the man slipped on a wet area. The scrawny guys, lay on the floor groaning. On his elbows he glared at me.

"You won't live too long now, pathetic heroes." I was guessing that was a threat but his voice was squeaky which made me laugh. I looked around and saw Nico and Jason pinning down the enemies.

"Hurry!" I said. My friends froze. I rolled my eyes. I took my knife and broke into the glass cases and grabbed the items in it. Rachel and I held Thalia's hand as we lightning travelled. Before we did, I saw Nico, Grover and Chiron going shadow travel. Leo, Piper and Jason go lightning travel aswell. Lightning Travel was fast! I tried to close my eyes but my eyelids kept fluttering up. In about 4 seconds we were there. Where? Infront of the Jacksons' apartment.

"Wow." I said holding onto the wall next to me. I steadied myself and found all of us, including my friends, standing infront of the environment. Wow, it was rare to end up at the same place when you shadow/lighting travelled. Oh,well. I knocked on the door . Ms. Jackson peaked out,

" Oh, just you." I nodded. She moved out of the way to let us in. I walked into the room. We hurried up the stairs and into the closest room.

"That was intense.." commented Leo.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." remarked Thalia dryly. We sat down around the bed's edge.

"So what do we have so far?"

**A.N: I know this is short! And, I havent updated in a while... cuz you guys barely gave me any revews! I was partly thinking of stopping.. What do u think? Plz review... :( IF YOU CARE ABOUT THE STORY ****REVIEW!**


	16. Planning My First Date

Nico's P.O.V

I was sitting in a circle around my friends and we were sharing "what we had so far". I was just sitting there, not exactly paying attention. Alright, I'm sorry. It may seem like I don't care about Percy, yada yada yada. Your wrong, I do care, but this seemed like we were getting into some Sherlock Holmes mystery. Yawn. I sat there thinking about Liyona. What a beautiful name. Hmmmm. Her hair was like, ummm, awesome? I can't believe I ruined my chance with her. She probably thinks I'm an emo klutz. Ugh. Hey maybe I can find her on facebook or whatever. I'm not really exerienced in this kind of stuff, being the son of Hades and all.

*cough*

Chiron who was in the middle of an important sentence stopped and turned to me, just like the rest of my friends.

"What?" asked Annabeth, impatiently. I guess if I could, I might've blushed.

"Well, I was wondering if...umm...I could, uh, talk to Rachel alone?" I asked looking down. Even though we were demigods, we were still teenagers. The minute I said it, I heard OOOHS and AAAHS. I didn't dare look up. Chiron finally hushed us.

"Go with the boy, oracle."Rachel got up and we both left the room. Outside, I saw Rachel looking at her hands.

"So what did you wannna ask me?" she asked, shyly. I straightend my face and said,

"Well, your into facebook and all, so I was hoping you could help me find someone online..." For a second a look of disapointment passed her face, but then returned to her regular exression.

"Sure." she said. I nodded.

"When?" asked Rachel. I really wanted to talk to Liyona.

"How about now?" I asked. She gave me a signal hurried back in and back out of the room.

"The guys said it's okay." she confirmed. Both of us hurried down the stairs and into the livingroom with the sat in the chair and in about 7 seconds, we were on facebook.

"What's her name, I mean the person's name?" she asked not looking up from the screen. I hesitated.

"Liyona, Liyona Martin." The minute I said the name, Rachel whiped her head to me.

"You mean the girl we saw on the street?" she questioned. I froze.

"Uh, yeah." I said. I don't know why, but I felt a little embaressed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel smirk. She typed in the name, quickly. In a second we found her. I stared at her ictures in her profile. In one picture she had one a turquoise sundress and a fancy matching sunhat. Rachel caught me staring.

"She's on, you could chat if you have an account." she added, her voice expressionless.

"I have an account." I said nonchalantly, gesturing for her to go. She looked annoyed, but left. As quick as possible I signed in and logged into the chat room. This is how my chatting experience with my dream girl went:

Nico: Hello? Liyona Martin?

Liyona: Yeah...

Nico: It's me Nico Di Angelo...

Liyona: ?

Nico: The guys you bumped into...

Liyona: Oh! Hi.

Nico: um, hi...

Liyona: Soemthing you wanted to say?

Nico: Uh, well I was wondering...

Liyona: Wondering what?

Nico: If you, um wanted to hang out?

Liyona: ...

Nico: Sorry, I hope I don't sound desperate.. Ok, nevermind...

Liyona: I'd love to.

Nico: Really?

Liyona: sure..

Nico: how about tomarrow at noon..

Liyona: ok, where?

Nico: how about that coffee shop near fifth street?

Liyona: ok

Nico: ok

Liyona: sooo...

Nico: your pics look nice...

Liyona: Thanx!

Nico: no problem

Liyona: Well, see you then!

Nico: ok... bye!

Liyona: See ya!

Nico: you too!

When the conversation was done I almost fainted. I had rearranged a date with a girl tomarrow at noon! I sighed, a happy sigh. I logged off and jumped out of my seat. I raced up the stairs almost falling on the first one. I raced into the room where my friends, were once more dicussing some NANCY DREW business.

"Guys!" I called happily. This time everyone shot glares at me, even Chiron.

"What?" growled Thalia. I took a deep breath.

"I have good news.." I mummered. My friends stared.

"Is it about Percy?" asked Grover.

"Nope." Thalia stared at me.

"So?" I grinned real wide.

"Stop grinning like a monkey, and spit it out!" urged Leo.

"I just arranged a date with my dream girl for tomarrow at noon!" I erupted gleefully! Everyone's eyes lit up with surprise. In a second, I was getting fist bumps and compliments. Everyone was happy except for Rachel. I ignored her.

"Who is she?" asked Annabeth.

"Liyona Martin." Everyone smiled.

"We have a problem!" yeled Piper.

"What?" we all shouted at her in response.

"What are you going to wear?"

**A.N: This is gettin' juicy! I might just keep writing! Review if you like it! :D thx guys!**


	17. Interesting AN!

A.N: Guys I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewing! Thx so much especially: iluvriordan, SaradocCraver101, Bubzchoc and TellMeYourSecret! U guys rock! Plzz tell your friends about this! But that's not why I wrote this...my friend: musicalhearts is really bummed because she gets reviews like every two weeks! Plzz help her out by reading her story: Lost Leaders: A Battle For All! The one who gives me and musicalhearts the best reviews will get a SUPER SPECIAL thanks at the end of my story and another one before my next story and maybe a small character in the story! THX so much you guys! I don't know what I'd do without my reviewers and readers! :D


	18. Dragin Fights And Quick Escapes

Percy's P.O.V

Where was I? Well, for your information I had just eaten the disgusting soup, meal thing. I gagged the asked Kellen to be excused.

"Suck it up, Sissy!" he hissed. I clenched my teeth and tried to get the disgusting taste out of my mouth. I was concentrating on that when, I knew that my mouth wouldn't be able to hold it. I slapped my hand over my mouth, ignored Kellen, and ran for the bathroom. I almost hit the door and dashed into the sink when I puked.I heard a stall creek, and a fat man in a janitors uniform came up to me.

"Kid, I don't care what they do, I ain't cleanin' that up!" he squinted and the messy sink. I sighed then leaned against the wall for support.

"Your new here, ain't ya?" asked the janitor still in the bathroom. I gave a slight nod.

"What'cha in here for? Vandalization, Disrespect, Stealin'? he guessed. I shrugged.

"I was just abducted, dunno why." I muttered. I steadied myself. I turned toward the door.

"Hey, kid?" called the janitor. I turned and glanced at him,

"What?" I asked.

"The name's Jappolio. If ya need anything ask Janeese for me, she tell ya where I am. I can be a real help, I know where to get and the right info to fetch." he shot me a sly smile. I nodded then hurried out. As I exited the bathroom, I saw Kellen standing at the door with his spear at my neck.

"Might not wanna sneak around anymore, unless you wanna end up dead." he threatened, glaring at me. I didn't answer, instead I followed him out of the cafeteria.

He dragged me over to what looked like an open soccer field.

"Playin' a match of soccer?" I joked. He snarled,

"Shutup, idiot! I'm supposed to "convince" you to fess up now, twit." I stared at the open area.

"We'll start with a quick game of torture tag." he said, gleefully. I took a step back.

"Oh don't be a little afraid, be a lot afraid!" he cackled. I stood there for a moment, was he for real? He told me to stay put and ran to the center of the field, and whistled a loud, peircing whistle. In a second, a small, large fanged, gray dragon flew above. He sailed down near the boy. In a minute I say Kellen scratching the dragon's chin.

"Who's a good dragon?" he crooned. The dragon purred.

"I decide to change things up, instead I will be chasing you _on_ Trekk." Even from the distance, I saw him smile, evily.

"On your mark...GO!" he cried, catching me by surprise, no fair! With a surge of adrenaline a pushed my body forward and raced for my damn life. Behind me I could hear Trekk's wings at a quick but steady pace.

"Hi yaa!" cried Kellen, every once in a a while I began to slow down, but the dragin kept it's pace,

"Hahahaha! Ready to face doom, puny demigod!" he cried out, enjoying every minute of this. I risked it and took a peek around, saw the dragon, then raced forward like a Nascar racer.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" I shrieked, like a girl. I heard entertained laughter, not just behind me, a head I saw a group of "people". I zoomed towards them a caught a tall demigod boy, two naids, a pretty demigod girl and Jappolio.

"Help!" I called as I passed the group, in reply they laughed while the demigod girl rolled her eyes. I began to tire out and fell to the ground in a heap. In about 4 seconds, Trekk was ontop of me baring his fangs.

"There boy, no need to get the situation bloody..." I mummered. Kellen sitting up on the dragon, began gloating to his fellow audience. I heard praises, clapping. I wasn't paying attention, I reached into my pocket and found...RIPTIDE! I had totally forgotten about it. Trekk seemed to be enjoying the attention aswell, so with a quick movement I opened Riptide and attacked Kellen and Trekk. I had caught them both by surprise. Surpised by the blade, Tekk whinned back, kinda like a horse. An ugly, gray, fang-toothed horse. I did my best moves and in a second Kellen was pinned to the ground and Trekk was treking away. I had an advantage, because Kellen had fallen down after Trekk did his horse whinnie.

"Don't move!" I comanaded. I heard oohs and ahhhs from the audience. I wasn't about to be distracted like Kellen.

"Jappolio!" I called. The fat man hurried over.

"Where the closest exit?" I asked.

"Past the cafeteria and across the orchard and down the hot springs, past our throne room and over to the empire state building." he explained, hurriedly. "I'll come with you!" he said. I gave Kellen a good whack on the head, knocked him out, and chased after Jappolio. It was like we were being rewinded, we hurried the way we had come. Then we reached the orchard, whic was like a football stadium, and ran full speed towards the hot springs.

"Jump!" commanded Jappolio. I didn't hesitate. I leaped in and felt relaxed. But, I pulled myself together and swam across. I helped Jappolio out and he told me to shush as we sneaked across the throne room. As we passed, I caught parts of the conversation, important parts.

"His friends may possibly save him...stop them...your son...pathetic...but not all of them found the..." said Athena. Ahead I saw the elevator where we usually come from and raced across.

"Thanks Jappolio!" I called back.

"Just doin' ma job!" he replied, already almost out of sight. I climbed in and pressed the button for the first floor. Human World here I come, I thought happily.


	19. Shopping To Please My Friends Girlfriend

Annabeth's P.O.V

The night we heard Nico was getting a date we started to freak out. Well, mainly the girls we freaking out, even me and Thalia. We slept late, barely falling asleep. We had made plans to go shopping early the next morning. I had a comfortable dreamless sleep. The next morning I awoke before my alarm clock, turned it off and quickly ran into the bathroom. In a couple of minutes I was ready, my hair tied in a tight ponytail and a t-shirt and some sweatpants.

"Guys! Wakeup!" I called rattling my friends awake.

"No..." groaned Rachel.

"Five more minutes, please?" called Piper sleepily.

"C'mon Artemis...just alittle mpre sleep..." mummered Thalia, selfconciously. I walked over and turned on the radio so high, I heard the boys in the room next door groan at me to turn down the noise. Finally Piper's head shot up, which was unfortunate because above her head was a cupboard.

"Owwwww!" growled Pier. She jumped up, avoiding the cupboard and raced into the bathroom past me. In the boys room, Nico woke up the boys and we both hurried downstairs.

"I'm hungry..." he mumbled heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't cook." I called after him. We found muffins and some milk. As we ate I saw Nico take out a mirror, he studied himself in the mirror.

"Hmmmm..." he muttered to himself. I laughed. He shot his eyes at me.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Nothing, you just seem to be really interested in your face..." I explained, while covering up my smile. He gave me a little frown.

"Well, I have gotta look good... you know... Liyona." he added, blushing. At that moment my other friends came in.

"Excited?" asked Leo, grinning devilishly. Nico shot him a fake glare. In a couple of minutes, we were all ready, except Chiron, of course.

"Well, we have to go to Aero, and that cute little store that sells those cute gifts." announced Rachel. We all piled up in the bus.

We entered a quaint little shop, it was called **Lil' Gifts**. I stood at the first table full of cute little gift baskets.

"Guys, why are we here?" complained Nico. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, do you wanna give your future girlfriend nothing?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Oh." muttered Nico.

"How about this? It's a bag of little choclates." called Jason. Piper examined the bag.

"Dumbo, it's not chocolate, it's little soaps!" exclaimed Piper, laughing. Jason's cheeks reddened.

"Ooops." said Jason. Thalia who was all the way across the other room shouted to us.

"Hey! How about this?" We all looked up. She held a cute little mug with beautiful silver and gold arrows drawn on it. I had a glittery handle and rim.

"Oooh!" squealed Rachel, who finally seemed to be cheering up. In a minute we all started agreeing that the gift was perfect.

"I guess it's settled, we're buying the mug." I declared.

"Wait!" interuppted Leo.

"What?" I scowled, angry he had interuppted.

"How much does it cost?" he replied. Thalia shrugged.

"There's no price on it. Let's go ask the clerk." We all followed, except Grover was on his knees gnawing an expensive looking antique clock.

"Grover!" I called in a hushed voice, hoping not to call attention. He froze then looked at me with an embarresed grin on his face.

"My bad..." he apologized. He wiped his face and followed the rest of us to the counter. In a chair sat a tall teenage girl. She had black curly hair swept behind her shoulders. She also had a nose piercing, and bright makeup. She was chewing gum, when the sign at the door specified, no eating. Whatever.

"Ahhummm." fake coughed Nico. She looked up.

"What?" she said in a sobby accent.

"Uhh. How much is this?" Thalia asked, annoyed.

"What do I loo like, a price checker?" she snorted. None of us laughed. She gave an eyeroll and took the mug. She lowered it to the machine. Beep.

"It's, like, $84.99." she smirked, probably seeing the surprised look on our faces.

"What?" exploded Nico.

"Well, if you can't afford it, hobo, don't buy it. Sheesh!" she retorted, smugly. Nico turned his back on her.

"I can't afford that!" he exclaimed, sadly. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a twenty.

"Here." I handed it to him.

"I was gonna use it to eat, but your girlfriend seems more important." I grumbled. He thanked me.

"I gotta ten." said Jason, handing to him.

"I already have forty. Plus the twenty and the ten equals... have fifteen?" Nico asked, putting on his puppy-face. Grover gave five and Piper gave ten.

"Thanks so much! Man, you guys are awesome!" he turned around. He leaned in and read the name tag.

"Avril, here!" he threw the money and took the mug, gift wrapped. We exited the store and into the nearest guys clothes store. We spread out. I went to the clearence bin, obviously, we wouldn't be buying an expensive shirt! I lookd around hurriedly. I checked my watch. 11:17 am! I looked around and called to my friends,

"Guys, we better hurry, its already 11: 17!" That got them going.

Ten Minutes Later

We were infront of the change room waiting for Nico to try on his outfit.

"Hurry up, Nico!" called Leo.

"Comin'!" responded Nico, opening the door. He wore a light blue American Eagle t-shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Oooh!" called my friends clapping. We all applauded at Nico's new found style. I checked my watch again. 11:43 am!

"Guys! C'mon it already 11:43! We better pay!" We hurried and payed a grand total of $15.56. Nico dragged us to the bathroom where he came out and changed. We hurried to the little cafe by 11: 57 am!

"Bye, Nico!" I called.

"Good luck!" propped Leo. We waved a quick good bye and raced away. I didn't know where we were going, just out of sight! As I ran I prayed. Gods, please let this go well. Nico needs a girl in his life!


	20. Dating Disaster

Nico's P.O.V

Nervous. That's how I felt when my friends left me at the coffee shop. I sat there and kept checking my watch. Stop it, Nico, I thought. I tried to look around hoping to see her. Did I find her? No. I took out my phone and texted my friends as I waited, impatiently. I typed in it:

GUYS, SHE'S NOT HERE YET!

I waited for a response. A few seconds later I got a response from Thalia, or atleast it was her phone.

IT'S NORMAL 2 BE LATE.

I looked up from my phone. She still hadn't arrived. I hurriedly typed in my next message:

WAT IF I'M STOOD UP?

Another response came, probably from Thalia. Thanks to her unkind instincts.

WHO COULD BLAME HER 4 NOT WANTING 2 C UR FACE!

I decided I'd had enough of this.I was about to write some mean things in response, but I heard a purposefull cough.

"Ahhhummph.." came the voice from across the table. I looked up and saw Liyona! I almost fell out of my chair. She had on a light purple sleeveless dress and her hair was open. I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were here..." I tried to explain. She gave me a smile.

"It's okay." she replied. I almost gave a sigh. We stared at each other for a moment. Then she and I snapped out of out trance.

"Do you, um, wanna order something?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from going squeaky. She almost laughed.

"Sure." she answered. We both got up and walked over to the counter.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.

"Uh, I'll take a coffee and a chocolate pastry." I said pointing to the chocolates pastried behind the window.

"And I'll have a french vanilla with a chocolate danish." said Liyona, speaking up. The lady nodded. We stood on the side waiting for our order.

"So.." I stared.

"Yeah?" she asked, almost challenging me.

"What's your... faourite colour?" I asked lamely.

" Lime green. Yours?" sid Liyona.

"Black. How old are you?" I aksed casually.

"Fifteen...you?" she said grabbing our orders. We walked out to sit on the outside seats.

"Fifteen." I said, sitting down in my chair.

"Where are you from?" she asked. I almost choked on my pastry.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. I nodded.

"I'm from... Long island." I answered. She raised he eyebrows.

"Okay... I'm from Montana." she said eating her food, relaxed and calm.

"Do you wanna sit?" I asked, still kind of nervous.

"Nah. Unless you want to?" replied Liyona.

"Let's take a walk." I announced, hoping to sound cheerful. Liyona broke into a smile.

"Perfect." she said. We walked down the street, talking and walking. When we reached a curb, I suggested we sat down.

"Sure, why not?" responded Liyona, happily. She seemed really happy, and so pretty. We sat down and I decided to ask her something very important.

"Liyona...do you know about greek mythology?" I asked, hesitantly. A surprised look passed her face briefly.

"Yes...why?" she asked.

"I want you to know that, I'm different." I sighed. I looked up and saw her eyes wide with concern.

"What do you mean, Nico?" she wondered.

"Uh...I don't know." I replied, tightly. I looked away. A girl with light brown hair and giant chocolate brown eyes walked towards us. Her eyes had a certain mischief in them and a sly smile with heartshaped lips. She wasn't familiar. I could feel Liyona's hand on my shoulder.

"Nico, are you okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"He's fine, aren't you, Nicokins?" crooned a voice behind me. I whipped my head around.

"Who are you?" asked Liyona, irritated.

"I'm Rykkie Malone. Nico's ex!" she giggled, annoyingly. Liyona stared at me.

"Is she?" she said, her teeth clenched, her expression tight.

"Oh, Nicokins. Life without you has been hard...almost impossible." continued Rykkie.

"I don't know you." I answered desperately.

"Ah, c'mon. You can't say you forgot me entirely." she said, her voice sickly sweet. I turned to Liyona, helplessly.

"I don't know her. She's not my ex!" I cried out in frustration. Rykkie took a seat next to me. She put her had on my shoulder,affectionately. I shrugged her away. I looked her in the eye.

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

"Oh, so you do know me?" she countered. I held my head in my hands, facing Liyona.

"You don't really believe her do you?" I asked, hopefully. But, Liyona was already walking way. I sighed, sadly and frustrated. I didn't even give her the present!

"Ugh~!" I cried out. I turned around to face Rykkie.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I growled, giving her my famous look of fury. She smirked.

"I am your worst nightmare Nico Di Angelo!" she said, grabbing my shoulder so hard, I passed out.

"Noo~!" I managed to scream, too bad nobody heard me.


	21. Calvin Tyler

Percy's P.O.V

I waited patiently, okay so maybe a bit, impatiently, as OLYMPUS' elevator took me down approximately 600 floors. I started whistling. I was a bit off key, though. Finally the elevator came to an abrupt stop. I wobbled, not expecting the sudden stop. I entered the lobby, looking around cautiously. I saw nobody. The lobby was empty, well except for the furniture and all... I ran into the bathroom, smacked and fell down. Why was I so clumsy? I guess my brain was kind of fryed from all the torture and the rancid soup. I got up and pulled the door, remebering that it was to be pulled not pushed. I rubbed my head and entered, feeling self-concious. I walked past the stalls and over to the mirror. In the mirror, I almost didn't recognize me! My reflection had dirty black hair all wild and matted, my face and my neck (that was all I could see) was covered in scratches, bruises and bloody scrapes. I had dust and bags under my eyes. I groaned. How was I supposed blend into the streets outside of the empire state building. I might aswell have a sign on my head that says "Freak Child, Please Arrest!", I thought bitterly. I sat down on the ground and decided to think of a way to stay alive and escape without being completely noticed. I scratched me head, hoping for an idea. I decided to head back to the lobby, but first I washed my face and tried to make my hair, somewhat neater. A second later, I was leaning against the desk in lobby. I sneaked over to the far side and opened the drawers. I found a folded peice of paper, a paper clip, some hair dye, a comb, an unopened water bottle, and a key marked UA. I picked up the comb, waterbottle, peice of paper, and the key. I heard a soft humming. What could it be? I wondered. Then, it dawned to me that it was the elevator! Someone was coming. I thougth of where to go. I could go back in that bathroom, or outside, or in that door. The door! It was marked: UNAUTHORIZED. That's proably what the AU was. I ran to check if the door was open. Nope, locked. I took the key and jammed it in the lock. The humming got louder. I twisted and turned the key, finally opening it. I ran inside the door only to realize it was a big room, a dark room, too. I tried to find the switch, but then I heard footsteps outside. I tried to breathe quietly. I heard footsteps then a drawer open. The person was looking for the key, I realized.

"Where is it! Antonio probably took the damn keys!" exclaimed a deep voice from the lobby. I listened some more, but heard no voices. No footsteps either. Weird. Then suddenly the door ~the one I was leaning on~ began to shake violently. Not prepeared, I unfrotunately let out a yelp of surprise.

"Ha! I knew there was someone there! Open it up!" bellowed a voice from the other side of the door. I ran to the corner of the room, finding another door. I felt around for a doorknob. I cautiously turned the door knob, making no noise at all. Was it locked? No! I opened the door hoping to find a way out. I looked around. I was in a hall, lit by a dim light at the end of the hall. I hurried over and happily found out it was an exit sign. I shoved open the door and made a while run for the streets. I found a small store. I didn't check the name. I just ran in. I looked around and saw wigs, accessories and costumes. It was a costume shop. Perfect! I ran to the wigs section and grabbed a bond wig with side bangs. Sissy Style. I grabbed a velvet red hat, a black and white "cool" tie, skinny jeans, and a bright green plain t-shirt. I looked around hoping to find an area with contact lenses. I walked over to the counter and saw a girl with short strawbery blond hair and navy blue eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, amused.

"Um, do you know where the contact lenses are?" I asked in a fake british accent.

"Sure. They're in aisle 4." she explained, looking me up and down. I thanked her and ran over to the section where the contact lenses were. I took some caramel brown contacts. I put them on and ran to the closest mirror. I looked like some boy going for a fashion show. Something a girl would call good looking. I walked back over to the girl at the counter. I asked her how much it costs,then gave her Paul's credit card number. Paul would not be happy, the grand total was $97.31. Oh well, it was an emergency. I leftthe store and walked over to the sidewalk. I called a taxi and gave the taxi man the address. We drove in almost complete silence.

"So? What's your name?" he asked me. I thought for a second. We pulled up at the destination. I opened the door and walked out. I knocked on the driver window. He lowered it. I gave him a twenty.

"Calvin Tyler. Thanks." I replied hurrying up the steps to my apartment. Percy Jackson's apartment.


	22. Calvin's Confession

Annabeth's

While I waited impatiently for the clerk to give me the change, I thought about what Nico and Liyona were doing.

"Ma'am. Your change." said the clerk, in an annoyed tone, like I was the one wasting her time.

"C'mon, Annabeth." called Thalia. I nodded and jogged over.

"Man.." muttered Thalia.

"What's wrong?" I asked drinking my icecap.

"I've sent Nico like 5 texts and the idiot doesn't respond. Probably too busy getting over with the fact that she dumped him." she reasoned, smirking.

"Hmmm." I agreed. We caught up with the other guys.

"Hey, if Nico is too busy with his girlfriend we should just head back to the apartment." said Leo. We all agreed. We waited for the bus. Piper stood next to me, singing.

"Cause baby your a FIREWORK!" Jason smirked. Thalia laughed.

"What?" cried Piper defensively. We covered up our smiles and got on the bus.

We got off the bus, almost missing our stop because someone just had to show us a new app on his phone.

"Sorry."apologized Grover.

"I just recently got my new phone..so cool." explained stared at his phone, mesmerized. I giggled. He was so mesmerized, he didn't notice. We hurried up the steps, eagrly. We walked over to the hall. There was a shadow. I hushed everyone and pointed to the boy, his back towards us. I looked at my friends.

"Excuse me?" I called. The boy whipped his head around. I squinted. When he saw us, his brown eyes lit up.

"Do we know you?" I asked. He hesitated. I narrowed my eyes.

"Umm.. no. My name is Calvin Tyler." he said introducing himself.

"You look familiar..." started Leo. He was cut off by a shutup glare from Thalia.

"Sorry. He's always stupid." explained Rachel. The boy laughed. He was familair. Well, altleast his personality was. Calvin gazed around the group.

"Where's Nico?" he asked, but shut his mouth the minute the words slipped out of his mouth. I could feel the tension rise.

"How do you know about Nico?" accused Jason. Calvin gulped. I reached to my side and pulled out my knife.

"Who are you?" I cried out, lunging at him. He side stepped me. In a quick movement he did something that made my heart want to cry. He twisted my wrist and pulled my against his chest. Why did my heart wanna cry? Well, because that was Percy's favourite move, our secret battle technique. I stared at him. His eyes were brown. He couldn't have been Percy! He ripped his gaze away. His eyes hid a secret. When he looked away. I took the advantage and gave him an elbow in the chest.

"Ugh!" he cried out crumpling to the floor. Jason flipped his coin and drew his sword at Calvin's face. In a quick movement hoisted himself. Jason's sword was at the tip so when Calavin stood, the blade sliced at him. It ripped open his shirt and I stared. Jason lowered his sword and stared. Just like the rest of us. We weren't staring at the blood that was dripping from the cut, but all the swollen marks, and scars. Calvin stared at us in pain. Grover raced forward and played a soft tune on his reids. The blood flow stopped. Calvin bent over. I expected him to look up, but he didn't. He lay there slumped on the floor.

An hour later we sat in the apartment watching Calvin, unconcious. We had raced him inside. We thought about a doctor, but he'd ask how it happened. So we got Grover and Thalia to go inside the guest room and try to fix up Calvin as best they could. I sat there, leaning against the sofa. My friends were all in the other room, it was my turn to watch Calvin.

"Ohhhh.." he moaned, suddenly. I tried to call to the other, but decied to check on Calvin first. As I approached him, his eyes fluttered. Suddenly, the were wide opened Calvin had a hand on my mouth. I tried to scream but he held the grip. He turned me towards him. He put a finger on his lips. Gesturing for me to be quiet. I agreed, nodding. When he let go, I planned to scream but decided against it because of the pleading look in Calvin's eyes.

"Annabeth. I need to tell you something.." he whispered. I didn't bother to ask him how he knew my name.

"What?" I replied, still whispering.

"I'm not Calvin Tyler." I stared at him.

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"I'm...your boyfriend. Percy Jackson." he sighed. Reaching for his eyes, he pulled the brown contacts out. His eyes revealed the beautiful green eyes that belonged to Percy Jackson. My Percy Jackson.

**A.N: I Know i haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry. We have this dance project and school and all, I got too caught up. Anyway, I jst wanted to say that if your reading this cud u please review. Nothing long. Just a: I'm reading this, good job, i like it etc. If u like scary stories you should read my new series: CAMP KILLER! R & R plz! Thx! :D**


	23. The Plan' Which Has To Wait

Jason's P.O.V

We were all chilling in the kitchen when we heard a gasp. You'd think Annabeth would gasp more quietly, but I took that back when I figured out the cause of the gasp.

"C'mon!" hurried Piper rushing into the room where Annabeth and unconcious Calvin were.

"What's wron~" cut off Piper. I walked in with a cranberry muffin in my hand.

"Is that...Percy!" I yelped.

"Yeah.." said Annabeth matting Percy's hair.

"What happened?" I asked, confused. We all sat down around Percy and Annabeth.

"Can you, umm, explain?" asked Leo, playing dumb. I smirked and so did Percy.

"Sure, Leo." said Percy. I sighed.

"Well, from the top, would be nice." I commented. Percy gave me a half smile and began.

"Well..."

I leaned against the couch feeling almost like I had been the one to go through this.

"Man, that's tough." I said.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Rachel, leaning in like someone was trying to hear our conversation. No one spoke. We could all practically hear the wires in Annabeth's brain hum to life.

"Well, I suppose you could stay Calvin," started Annabeth.

"And?" asked Leo impatiently. Thalia shot him aglare.

"Let her think." she scolded. Leo took a fake key and zipped his mouth.

"I have 2 after thoughts." We nodded.

"Well, we could fake Percy's death and leave him as Calvin Tyler for the reast of his life..." began Annabeth.

"Um, the next one.." said Grover cautiously.

"Or, we could clear his name and prove Percy's innocence." finished Annabeth. We all leaned in. After a few moments of bickering we all had our descision.

"So?" asked Annabeth looking around.

"The second one." we said in unison.

"Okay... well, we have some leads." said Piper optimistically. Percy faced us.

"What are they?" he asked.

"We found out about Apollo's Lyre." answered Leo, fake yawning. Another glare from Thalia.

"We have the base line, I guess." I replied, hoping to sound enthusiastic. Percy gave a quick nod.

"So here's the quick version of the plan, we make sure none of us have any idea about Percy, Percy's stays Calvin and we all do undercover work to find out what's really going on?" I asked.

"Basically." approved Annabeth.

"All we need is the details.." she mummered.

About an hour and a half later we got up and exited the room.

"Hey wait!" called Rachel. We turned and stopped.

"What now, Dare?" asked Thalia.

"Where's Nico?" she asked. We all paused.

"I'll text the, dweeb." muttered Thalia pulling out her phone.

"Aaaww." groaned Gover.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to do it.." he explained. We ignored Grover and Thalia texted quickly.

"What did you text?" I asked, curiously.

"Umm..." hesitated Thalia. I grabbed the phone and read aloud.

"Nico, get your butt to Percy's apartment. Now!" We walked down the stairs to the dinning room.

"Hey where's mom?" asked Percy.

"She said she was going to stay with some aunt of yours for a few weeks.." said Piper leaning against the chair. I stared at the clock. 7:38. We waited in silence, for Nico's response. None came.

"Type another one." urged Leo. Thalia nodded and quickly typed some more. This time she read aloud what she had typed.

"Hurry, moron! We have news!" she said aloud. Again no response.

"He's probably too busy with 'Liyona'." reasoned Piper. I saw a hard expression pass Rachel's face.

"How about we try and call Liyona instead?" suggested Leo. We all agreed.

"I'll search on facebook." said Rachel excusing herself.

"Want some ice cream?" asked Piper. "Sure." I said. Eventually Piper went to the freezer and poured some bowls of ice cream.

"Guys! Got it." called Rachel from the other room. We hurried into the room with bowls of ice cream.

"416-223-1948." announced Rachel reading off the computer screen opened to Liyona's facebook page. Thalia jabbed in the numbers.

"Put it on speaker." said Leo. Thalia pressed the button. We waited for about five rings when a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Liyona?" replied Thalia.

"Yeah. Who is this?" asked the voice.

"We're Nico's friends." answered Thalia.

"Oh." answered the voice, almost irritated.

"Is, um, Nico there?" continued Thalia.

"Yeah, sure." snorted the voice in response.

"He's with his ex. _Rykkie_." said Liyona spitting out the name.

"Huh?" asked Thalia, as confused as we were.

"Yeah. Me and Nico were eating when _Rykkie_ came. She flirted with Nico and I left." concluded Liyona. We all stared at the phone.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go. Bye." said Liyona, cutting the phone. Thalia turned off the phone. Annabeth spoke up.

"I don't know if you guys noticed this, but I don't think _Rykkie_ is Nico's ex. From what I know Nico never had an ex. So who is _Rykkie_?"

**A.N: Theres 2 things I know I need to explain.**

**1. I haven't updated in a ****looong**** while. Sorry got caught up, March Break, School etc. I promise I'll update more often if you guys review more. I'd ****LOVE**** to make it to a hundred! PLZZZ, review!**

**2. I know Jason doesn't have a P.O.V. Sorry, I kinda wrote it in Nico's P.O.V realizing it wouldn't work out. :P Next P.O.V will be Nico's and no more Jason's P.O.V! (just incase you were wondering!)**

**P.S: Guys I wrote a new chpter 4 CAMP KILLER but no reviews. I was kinda bummed! You should check it out! Plz and Thx! ;)**

**P.P.S: If you wanna see what new stories I'm gona write check my bio! Thx and review! plx! Im counting on my fans! **


	24. Escape, Discover, Live

Nico's P.O.V

I opened my eyes. They felt sore and tired. Where was I? I groaned as I tried to sit up. I heard a giggle. I looked around but all I saw was darkness. I rubbed by eyes. As I lowered my hand I saw red claw marks on my arm. The three marks each had dried blood. I clenched my teeth and looked away.

"Well, well." called a familiar voice. Again I searched my eyes around the room. It was just too dark to see anything.

"Who's there?" I called, realizing my throat was dry. I uttered a cough.

"Oh, no." mocked the voice. Finally I saw her. Or it looked like, kinda like, her. _Rykkie_. The only exception was that her hair was long and gave me a vile smile. That's when I noticed her 'incissors'. More like fangs, I thought.

"Don't you want to talk?" she asked her eyes, wide and filled with fake concern. I ignored her question.

"Where am I?" I growled. She gave me a half smile.

"Now, don't be a sourpuss." she chided. I scruched up my nose. A horrid scent filled the room. Rykkie took a whiff and gave a relaxed sigh.

"Aaah.." I looked at her in disbelief. When she opened her eyes, I nearly passed out with fright. I know, not very manly, but she looked **freaky**! Her regular brown eyes were now almost completely white with flecks of blood red in them. I shuddered.

"Come now, Nicokins, "she crooned.

"Don't you just love my air freshener?" she cackled. She's a witch, I thought.

"Close..try again, sweetie pie." she giggled.

"Empousa?" I suggested. She nodded.

"Half empousa and half zombie, darling." she cried out. As she said the words her skin turned asick shade of green and her vains stood out like tatoos. I scooched back. She seemed amused by my actions.

"It's a shame, isn't it?" I looked at her. What was she talking about?

"Your death, ofcourse." she said, triumphly.

"You can read my mind." I stated, coldly. She grinned.

"Looks like someone's finally catching on." she commented. She took a daring step towards me. I moved back. She took a couple more steps, now about 5 yard away. I panicked. I should have thought this through, but she would have seen or heard it all. I leaped up, my muscles popping. I ran blindly into the darkness.

"Ugh!" cried, Rykkie making a quick chase.

"They all choose to run instead of facing the truth." she muttered to herself. I raced with all my strength only to 'heriocly' smack into a pole. I felt on my back. Hard. Before I had time to move, Rykkie had me pinned to the ground. I felt my heart racing. Her fangs were only a few centimetres from my neck.

"Oh, Nico. Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have seen the pole coming like I did." she breathed. I tried to inch away but she had me pinned to the ground. I stalled. I didn't think about, I just did it.

"Rykkie, why do you want to kill me? Who are you working for?" I asked, acting cool. I had to keep her distracted. I moved my hand around, hoping to find something as a weapon.

"Your so naiive, Nico bunny." she said.

"I work for nobody but myself." she answered tracing her 3 inch nails around my face.

"Then, why don't you keep for yourself?" I said, continuosly searching.

"You don't understand. If I kept you any longer I wouldn't be able to resist and I'd kill you, sad, I know. So I'll just finish you now.." She said pausing her nail at my neck. My hand touched something! I grasped it and just as she sank her teeth into my neck I pulled away and gave her a hard hit on the head. She stared at me, eyes filled with pain and hatred.

"You'll pay, Nico! I promise!" she cried before she turned into dust and disappeared. As the sand dissapeared, thr oom lit up. I was in a basement, I ran over to the stairs and made my way up the stairs. The door was locked! I tightened my grip on, what I could see was a metal pipe, and gave a hard jab one the door. It shook, but didn't open. I did it repeatedly until it finally cracked the hinges and the door opened. I was in a kitchen. I looked out the window cautiously and saw multiple guards at the doors. I closed the curtain and made my way upstairs. As I climbed up, pipe in my hand, I heard a whimpering and soft weeping. I paused. Could this be a trap? I thought against it and followed the source of the noise. It was a door that was closed. The door was pink and a sign read: KAYLA'S ROOM. In girly writing. I pushed the door, but it was locked. I took the pipe and gave it a hard hit and it slid open. I looked down and saw the floor covered in red blood. I dared to look up and saw a girl with a cut on her hand and she was leaning against a big bloody dog. When I say big, I mean zebra big! The dog whimpered and growled as I came near. The girl looked up.

"Go away.." she cried her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll help you." I whispered taking her hand. I guess that was too much because the next thing I knew was that I was lying on the ground from a massive sucker punch. I groaned.

"Go away!" she shreaked. I looked at her. Her eyes were ablaze and she took a protective step infront of her dog.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I tried to explain but the wind was knocked out me. She took ragged breath. I managed to get up. She turned away and I made my move. I grabbed her and her dog's paw and before she could ressit we were gone, shadow tavelling.

It's one thing to shadow travel and it's another to shadow travel with a zebra dog thing and a wailing shrieking girl. In about a few seconds we were in the lobby infront of Percy's apartment. The girl kicked me in my shin. I grimaced and pressed the door bell. In a second I heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Nico!" cried Piper. Everyone else and some new sissy boy walked to the door. In the quickest reunion ever, I was let in and so was the girl and zebra dog thing.

"Piper, take the girl and Rachel, too." commanded Annabeth.

"Thalia, Grover, take the dog." continued Annabeth. the wailing and whimpering stopped. I sat down next to my friends.

"Nico, tell us what happened." said the boy. I shot him a stare.

"Percy, in disguise." explained Annabeth. Before I could say anything Piper broke in.

"Guys!" she yelled. We all ran into the room.

"What?" asked Jason.

"That girl.." said Piper.

"Yeah?" soothed Jason. Piper looked at us.

"That girl is the daughter of Hestia!"

**A.N: Thx for reviewing! I tried to update as soon as possible! I'll keep it up if I get more reviews, *hint, hint* ;)**

**Just incase, I'm not really sure if Hestia has had any children, hoping this may come as a shock! I hope you like it! R&R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Im counting on you guys! Thx in advance! :)**


	25. Kayla and Prostatis

Percy's P.O.V

I stared at Piper like she was crazy. actually, we all stared at Piper like she was crazy. It was kind of obvious why, she had just said, that the little girl Nico had found was a daughter of Hestia. Crazy, I know.

"Piper.." started Jason, patting her shoulder. She swiped his hand off.

"I'm not crazy, she emphasized. He nodded like he was some physciatrist. She shot him a glare.

"No seriously. Ask Thalia and Grover." she challenged. So we decided we would.

"Thalia! Grover!" we cried. In a moment both of them came sauntering out of the room.

"What?" whispered Grover.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Leo.

"She's sleeping." he explained.

"Oh." he nodded.

"So.." wondered Thalia.

"Well, Piper said that you said that that girl is the daughter of Hestia.." said Jason, confusing us.

"What?" asked Thalia.

"Exactly." said Leo pointedly.

"No, she is. I was just confused. Your not much of an explainer." she commented smirking. Jason gave a look like that was offensive. Drama Queen. I laughed, that's when everyone shot _me_ the crazy looks.

"Never mind." I said.

"How can she be the daughter of Hestia? Hestia's a virgin."challenged Annabeth, clearly not believing a word that was being said.

"Well, that is a mystery." declared Thalia.

"Maybe I can help..." said Rachel. I stared at her.

"Your the oracle." I stated. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Duh, Percy." she noted.

"Anyway, I think I can talk to her." she continued.

"What makes you think your so special?" retorted Nico. She pertended to puke.

"Shutup." she said, eventhough she was blushing. It doesn't take a rocket scienist to figure out she had a crush on Nico.

"Can you give me a chance?" she said, ignoring Nico's head shake.

"Sure." said Piper and the rest except for Nico. She nodded and Rachel got up and walked into the girl's room. We all sat there until Leo said,

" So...where's Chiron?" he asked. I stared at them.

"Chiron was here?" I questioned. Annabeth nodded.

"He left beacuse of an emergency at camp." she said.

"Guys!" called Rachel from the room.

"What, Dare?" said Nico.

"Get Percy in here and Annabeth, too!" she yelped. I got up and pulled Annabeth with me.

"C'mon. "I said hurrying into the room. When I entered I saw the little girl sitting on the bed, the freaky dog thing cornering Rachel into the corner. She saw us come in and shot us a HELP-ME look. I eased over to the dog and managed to get it's attention. Annabeth ran to the little girl.

"Hey, what your name?" asked Ananbeth.

"Go away!" responded the girl.

"Don't hurt her." said Annabeth to the girl. The dog looked at me. I know this sounds weird, but I think I read his mind. Well, maybe. It went something like this.

_Dog:Leave the girl._

_Me:Uh. Is this what I think it is?_

_Dog:Yes. I can read your mind._

_Me:Wow. Um, who are you?_

_Dog:Leave. I am the girl's protector._

_Me:Okay, calm yourself. Let's talk._

_Dog:*growl* Go!_

I grabbed my pen and had Riptide doggy thingy growled. It leapt. I dodged and pointed Riptide at his neck. The dog couldn't move. I don't know why, so don't ask. Everything after that went by fast.

In a few moments, the girl was sitting next to us and the dog was leaning comfortingly against her.

"Well, let's begin with the story, girl."said Annabeth. She narrowed at Ananbeth, I guess they's been _aquainted_. Other that that, she started,

"I'm Kayla, this is _Prostatis._" she pointed to the dog thing. I nodded and Annabeth ushered her to continue.

" I am the daughter of Hestia. I was young when Hestia found me took care of me. I'm not her real daughter, I guess she adopted she left, she wanted to make sure I was okay, so she gave me _Prostatis. _Now when she comes to visit me, she tries to help me harness my powers." said Kayla.

"Powers?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, Hestia knew I wouuld be important so she gave me some powers. I guess I kinda inheirited them. Or maybe she gave them to me like a gift." she explained.

"Oh." said Rachel in response.

"So, why were you at that 'freak place'?" I asked.

"Well, I was just wandering when _they_ found us and they hurst _Prostatis _and they captured us, it had been about 3 days." she said, patiently.

"Oh, I get it." I said.

"Does that answer everything?" she wondered. Annabeth looked at us.

"I'm satisfed. You guys?" she asked.

"Sure." said Rachel. When they asked me I paused.

"Do you know where Apollo's lyre is?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me skeptically,

"How's she supposed to know, seaweed brain?" I shrugged,

"I just had a feeling." I said plainly. Annabeth rolled her eyes. I got up to leave when I heard Kayla speak to me quietly. Or maybe I had read her mind but I swear she said to me.

" I know where Apollo's Lyre is."

**A.N: I know I haven't wrote in like FOREVER! Sorry :) I hope this explains to those who say Hestia's a virgin. :p I woul like you to REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU! C'MON... I PROMISE TO UPDATE ATLEAST ONCE A WEEK IF I GET MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS!PLZ! THX! KEEP ON READIN' & I'LL KEEP WRITING ;) I lnow it's been a long time! sorry, this stupid error 2 or somethin kept me from updating! But, now I will update! **


	26. Contact: Impossible?

Annabeth's P.O.V

I must have misheard Kayla. I turned to Percy.

"Did she just say, what I thought she said?" I questioned.

"If it's about Apollo's lyre, then yes." he said not taking his eyes of Kayla.

"Yeah, I know where it is." said Kayla. I just stared. Luckily, Percy snapped out before me. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"How do you know about Apollo's lyre?" he asked her. She gave a look of permission from Prostatis, the dog nodded. She sighed.

"Well, it's kind of a long story.." she started. I walked over and sat next to Percy.

"Rachel, call the others." I said. Rachel scampered out of the room. After a moment of murmering everyone else came in the room.

"She's know's where it is?" asked Jason doubtfully. I nodded.

"Everyone sit down, she needs to explain." I claimed, hurriedly. In a few moments we were all surrounding Kayla like we did at campfires at Camp HalfBlood.

"Well, about a few weeks ago, before I was captured, Hestia came and visited me." she paused.

"Continue." said Percy, gently.

"She told me to leave from here beacuse something bad was going to happen. I had said I'd saty safe and keep with Prostatis. She agreed." Kayla took a breath.

"When the lady captured me, I asked her who she was. She said she's kill me, but I didn't know why." Before Kayla could continue, Leo broke in.

"So you know where it is or not?" he asked, imaptiently. Thalia shoved him off the side of the bed with a push.

"Ow." he muttered from on the ground.

"Anyway, I tried to escape, but I only got to her lair. It had 2 glass with a picture of you," she said pointing to Percy,

"And and one that read Apollo's lyre. It contained a beatiful lyre in it." I heard Rachel gasp. I shot her a look.

"And, so I hurried back into my room so she wouldn't know that I had seen all that. When I got back, that day at around 2 a.m Hestia sent me an iris message. She told me I had to escape, and take the lyre with me. That time I had managed to get away and give the lyre to one of my mom's contacts." she gave a light cough.

"Unfortunately, the lady caught me again and she almost killed Prostatis, except I said I'd tell her where the lyre was. Luckily, because of an emergency, she had to leave and gave me a day to think it all through. And that's when that boy", she cried pointing to Nico,

"Came and brought me here. That's all." she concluded. We stared in silence. Leo broke it again, now sitting on the floor, a good distance away from Thalia.

"So lemme get this staight, you know where it is, little girl?" Even though Thalia was pretty far away, she grabbed a pillow and nailed his face with it. We cracked up because, Leo had tried to burn the pillow. It backfired. Excuse the pun. Instead of turning into dust, like the cartoons, it exploded and he got hit by a bunch or burnt feathers. After we had a good laugh over it, except Leo, we turned back to Kayla.

"I have a question, because the dog can talk telepathically, can you?" asked Percy. I raised my eyebrows. After a pause Percy smiled. "Cool." he commented, respectfully. It was like he had discovered something about her that he respected. I ignored that.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Jason. We nodded in agreement and got up and went to the kitchen, Kayla didn't move.

"C'mon, Kayla. You should eat and we'll feed Prostatis, too." When I included Prostatis, she cheered up and followed us too, along with Prostatis.

"Any faves?" called Piper from the kitchen. Kayla shook her head.

"Okay, you guys. Any requests?" she asked the rest of us.

"Hamburgers!" cried Jason. Grover fell to the floor, dramatically.

"Oh, sorry man. I forgot about you." he shrugged.

"How about spaghetti, lemonade, and some fruit cake?" she suggested after looking around in the cupboards and refridgerator. With nobody to object, Piper began cooking.

"What about Prostatis?" asked Kayal, nervously. Rachel smiled.

"How about meatballs with sauce. And some... vanilla pudding and water?" she suggested. Kayla's eyes lit up. "Great!" she said, smiling at Rachel.

About 15 minutes later, we were all settled at the dining table.

"Mmmmhh. Smells good." commented Grover. In a few minuted Piper came with some plates. Everyone took one. Then she came with a _big_ bowl of spaghetti.

"Wow. That was fast." said Thalia.

"It was instant spaghetti." explained Piper.

"Oh." responded Thalia. We all took some spaghetti then Piper came back with two jugs of lemonade and glasses. After pouring us some lemonade, she sat down to eat.

Rachel, who was also cooking, for Prostatis came with a fairly big bowl of Meatballs covered in meatsauce. Prostatis licked his lips.

*burp* I shot Leo a glare.

"Excuse me." he smirked.

"That was good spaghetti. What about dessert?" asked Jason, expectantly.

"Hold on." called Piper getting up to get a batter of Fruit cake.

"I want the strawberry part!" cried Kayla. I smiled. Atleast she was comfortable enough to be normal. I slowly downed my peice of fruit cake.

*burp* I loooked at Leo.

"It wasn't me." he said.

"Sorry." said Grover chewing his plate. Thank god it was, not plastic.

*BURP!* A loud burp came from below the table. Prostatis gave us a smile. He had eaten his meatballs, 3 cups of pudding and a jug of water. I rolled my eyes.

"We should move on." I declared.

"Yeah." answered Rachel and Percy.

"So, to get the lyre we need to find out, who that contact was. Any objections?" I wondered aloud. No one spoke up.

"Kayla do you know the contacts name?" I asked.

"I think so, let me make sure with Prostatis. After a momnet of silence she nodded.

"So what's the name?" asked Leo. She spoke without hesitation.

"His name is Luke Castellan."

**A.N: SHOCKS! I'll explain how that is possible in the next chapter! This story is just full of twists :D Anyway, review if you like or if you have any questions! R&R! ;)**


	27. Luke's Back In Action

Nico's P.O.V

I stared, more like gawked at Kayla, don't blame me, everyone else did it too. After all she had just said that Hestia's secret contact, the one with Apollo's lyre, which my be the reason Percy's in trouble or not is in the hand of a dead, evil, traitor who worked fro Kronos, a.k.a Luke Castellan.

"Did you just say...that?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Say what?"she asked.

"Luke Castellan..." mummered Leo. He seemed a little lost, probbably sopme burnt pillow freather still in his head.

"Oh! The traitor Luke Castellan?" asked Leo, snapping out of stupidity. Kayla expression only got more confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your contact!" I cried out.

"He's dead." said Percy.

"Oh, but we just met hima while ago. I don't think he died in a week." she put in. Annabeth shook her head.

"He _was_ dead. He killed himself in the titan war to save us." she said quietly.

"What if he's a different Luke Castellan?" asked Piper. Normally, we would have found that stupid and nearly impossible, but now under theses circumstances, anything was possible.

"Did you see him?" I asked. Kayla nodded.

"What did he looked like?" asked Jason, staring hard at Kayla.

"Well, he was kinda tall, sandy blondish hair, like a teen model." described Kayla, after confirming with Prostatis.

"That's him." Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, and I said in unison.

"This is bad, right?" asked Kayla, unsure. I nodded, slightly.

"But, he was so nice." argued Kayla, helplessly.

"That's his strength." mummered Annabeth.

"Yeah." agreed Percy.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Kayla, unsureness fillng her voice.

"Well, how about we send 'Calvin'?" I suggested suddenly. Annabeth paused. We all waited for either a 'yeah, why not?' or 'shutup, goth boy. That's pointless. Annabeth suddenly snapped back to life.

"Ok, why not?" responded Annabeth.

"So what's the actual plan?" I asked. Again Annabeth returned to thinking.

"Guys, Prostatis says that should say that this is another contact, or something. Then he could watch or whatever and then we'll get the lyre and yeah.." said Kayla kinda of embaressed.

"Well, okay." agreed Annabeth before any of us could say something.

"What about backup?" asked Piper.

"Where did you meet him?" I asked, turnng to Kayla.

"I don't know, but Hestia arranged the meeting." answered Kayla, looking almost certain.

"Oh, well do you know how to contact him?" said Percy, hopefully.

"Ummm, oh yeah! He gave me this peice of paper, it had his cell number on it." cried Kayla. I broke into a smile of relief.

"Good." said Annabeth still wearing a thoughtful expression. Kayla reached into her pocket and pulled out a crinkled and creased dirty white napkin.

"It's on the napkin?" asked Rachel her nose scruched up in disgust. Kayla just shrugged then opened it carefully on the floor. We all leaned in to stair at the napkin. It read:

**Luke C. # 416-230-9924**

Well, that was straight forward, I thought.

"Wow." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Wanna call?" asked Leo.

"I guess. Pay phone?" said Annabeth.

"I don't think he know's my cell," said Piper,

"We could tell him that this is Kayla calling and she's just borrowing a random cell." Annabeth nodded.

"Alright."

"Kayla, this is what ou have to do..."

"You understand, right?"confirmed Piper dailing in the number. Kayla nodded, solemnly.

"Okay, put it on speaker." said Piper handing the phone to Kayla. She complied. We turned off all the 'homey' noises to make it seem like she's outside and not in an apartment.

*BRING*

*BRING*

*BRING*

"Hello?" called a way to famliar voice on the other end.

"Hello. Luke?" said Kayla, doing what she was supposed to.

"Umm, who's this?" wondered Luke, nervously on the other line.

"It's me Kayla, Hestia's daughter. The lyre and all." explained Kayla.

"Ohh. Hey, Kayla. What's going on?" said Luke, his voce more eased because now he knew it was Kayla and not one of _us_.

"Uh, well good, I guess. I, um, need the lyre back." said Kayla.

"What?" Lukes's voice tensed.

"Don't worry.. Hestia just needed it for a day or two. But, I don't know why. She said it was important." responded Kayla, trying to keep a calm tone.

"Oh, alright. So is she coming to get it?" asked Luke, a little relaxed.

"No, she said she had something to do, but she wanted you to get it to me." replied Kayla, looking at us nervously.

"Well, I guess we should meet. Where?" asked Luke, suspicously.

"How about the little gas station by Shelby's?" suggested Kayla, right on track.

"Okay. When?" continued Luke, just like we'd planned.

"How about 2 days from now at like... noon?" she sauggested nonchalantly, even though we'd rehearsed.

"Sure. Are you comng alone?" muttered Luke, hs voice kind of edgy.

"Hestia told me to bring Prostatis and another one of our contacts, Calvin." said Kayla, givng us a thumbs up.

"Are you sure?" confirmed Luke on the other line.

"Yeah, of course. Hestia told me to bring him." assured Kayla, modestly.

"Well, if your sure. Anyway, Kayla where are you?" said Luke, casually.

" Hold on one sec. the person I borrowed the phone from is telling me to hurry up, one sec." excused Kayla, pressing the mute button.

"What do I say?" cried Kayla, face creased with worry.

"Say your at a friends, Calvin's." piped up Grover. Kayla nodded gratefully. She pressed the mute button to contine the conversation.

"It's good. But, anyway I'm at stayng at Calvin's right now I'm out at the grocery store." improvised Kayla.

"Okay. Well, see you on Tuesday." concluded Luke, awkwardly.

"Yeah. Okay, see you. Bye!" she said cheerily.

"Bye." mummered Luke. He was about to say something but Kayla cut the phone.

"That went well." said, grinning, dumbly. Rachel shoved me jokingly.

"C'mon, lets go get you some clothes." said Annabeth.

"Why?" asked Kayla.

"Duh, you hvae to look like you've been okay and you can't stay dressed like _that_." said Piper gesturng to Kayla' dirty jeans and grimey green tee. Kayla nodded, smiling.

"Let's go." she said.

"Do _I_ have to come?" I whined, leanng against the sofa lazily.

"Yup. We wnet when you were in need of clothes fro your date." argued Annabeth.

"Ugh. Fine. I muttered getting up, slowly. We all got up and headed to the door. I opened the door.

There stood a girl.

Pretty, familiar.

Liyona.

**A.N: If anyone is reading this than I`d please like a review! I was so sad cuz last time got lke 2 or 3 reviews :( Anyway, I hope that if your readng you`ll PLEASE review! Don`t let me down, we need to get to a hundred, think that`s 8 more! R&R! Btw, I would like to know if you guys have ever read the fablehaven series? I'd like answers! Plz and Thx! ;)**


	28. Nico's Intersting Future Family

Percy's P.O.V

Lost. That's what I was. I was all in disguise and then we open the door and find some random girl there. I for one didn't know who she was so I did the stupid thing, of course.

"Um. Do you need help? Room Number, maybe?" I asked. I at that momnet thought that was right, well until Annabeth jabbed me in the side. I fell over.

"Onnngghhh.." I groaned slowly getting up.

"I'm Liyona. Who are you?" she asked, skeptically. I was about top answer with a smart remark. Then, I remembered, I was in disguise.

"Uhhh...um...uuuhh.." I sputtered.

"He's my cousin." explained Nico. Technically, that wasn't a lie. I nodded.

"So..who are _you_?" I shot at her. She shot me an annoyed look.

"Nico's girlfriend." she sneered. I gaped.

"Nico, you have a girlfriend?" I asked in disbelief. Again, I ended up on the floor.

"Sorry." I grumbled, balancing myself, again. She ignored me and turned to Nico.

"Why haven't you answered?" she asked, annoyed.

"Whaa..?" asked Nico.

"Your cell." she said, obviously. Nico reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell.

"Shit." he muttered. "Sorry." he apologized.

"Okay. So where's Rykkie?" she challenged. Nico gave us a worried look.

"Can I tell her?" he asked, pleadingly. Annabeth looked at us. He looked miserable and with the pity of us great demigods, we nodded. A look of thanks passed his face. He turned back to Liyona.

"Do you know about greek mythology?" he asked, quickly. Liyona looked surprised and a little uneasy.

"Huh?" she asked. "You know, Jason and the golden fleece and the big three gods, Zeus, Hades and Poseiden?" rushed Kayla, whom I had forgotten about, until this moment. Liyona nodded, tensely.

"Why?"" she asked, looking around. "Well, they are real. They have kids with mortals and all of us are children. W're demigods." summarized Nico.

"I know this sounds weird, but it's real." assured Nico.

"And, well~" The phone interrupted Nico. I ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, using my accent.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Yes. Who's this?" I asked carefully.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson. Who's speaking?" called the voice. Oh. It had been familiar, my mom, duh.

"Umm...mom?" I started.

"Percy!" screeched my mom.

"Yeah. Long story. What?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Percy, actually I feel just wanted to say that, I'll be back in a week. Unless you need me now?" wondered my mom.

"Oh, no mom. We're good. I have to leave. Bye, mom. Love you." I said, hurriedly. Turned off the phone and I rushed back to my friends.

"Who was it?" asked Annabeth. Now everyone was in the living room.

"My mom." I stated.

"What did she want?" asked Piper.

"She said, she'd be back in a week." I said, simply.

"Anyway... let's talk about it." I continued.

"Well like I was saying~" This time Liyona cut him off.

"Actually...I know about it." she whispered. We all stared.

"Okay. So you know about this." confirmed Nico. Liyona nodded. We heard a ping.

"Oh. That's my cell." said Liyona taking out her cell.

"Who is it?" asked Nico.

"My mom." responded Liyona. A nervous look passed her.

"What happened? What did she say?" asked Nico.

She showed us the screen:

**Come home. Now. You father is in the hospital. And if you don't come so will you. Hurry and don't tell anyone.**

I gaped at her. this was what her mom had written. "

Well, I got to go." said Liyona getting up. She headed to the door and we went to see her off.

"Oh, Liyona. Which one of your parents is a god?" asked Nico.

"None." she said briskly. We all looked at her with confusion.

"So how do you know?" I asked.

"My parents know about greek mythology."

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Well, my mom is actually a part of greek mythology." she replied. "What do you mean?" asked Nico.

She looked at us. "What I mean is, my mom is Atlanta and my dad is Hippomenes. The one's from greek mythology."

**A.N: Hope that got my fans attention! R&R..^_^**


	29. He KNOWS?

Annabeth's P.O.V

Either that was what she had said or I needed a hearing aid. I gaped at her, which was oddly out of place for me.

"That can't be true..." muttered Jason.

"Not again." mumbled Leo. I turned to him.

"What do you mean 'not again'?" I asked him, suspiciously.

"Rememeber when we were gone on our first quest and we saw King Midas!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, Yeah!" commenetd Piper, remebering. I nodded.

"This means that there are more."I said doing some thinking, deep thinking. Liyona nodded. She opened the door and gave us a worried glance. Nico walked over to her and walked her out. We sat in silence. When Nico came back Rachel gave him an annoyed look.

"What took you so long?" Rachel asked. Nico's cheekd heated up.

"Ooooohh." we echoed. Well everyone, except Rachel who seemed a little grumpy. I giggled. Percy shot me a skeptic look.I ignored him. Even, Percy wasn't dumb enough to not notice that Rachel had feelings for Nico. I excused myself and went up to my room and opened the book that we had been looking through before Kayla and Proststis came. I opened it and managed to find a page on Hippomenes and Atlanata. I grabbed the book and hurried downstairs. I entered what seemed like a demented game of truth or dare. Jason was on the ground and Piper was ontop pertending to be a cow girl. The others were cheering except Nico who seemed to be busy texting a certain someone. I sat down and waited till any of them notced that I was in the room.

I felt like 20 minutes had passed when Percy turned and stared at me embarresed.

"Oh, hey. Wanna play, wise girl?" he asked, grinning. I shook my head, sadly. _He_ was my boyfriend?

"GUYS!" I yelled. Everyone froze. I heard some crazy comments, like is she drunk? I rolled my eyes.

"I found some information about Hippomenes and Atlanta." I explained. They nodded and sat down around me as I began to read.

"Hmmmm...Oh, here it is! Well, Atlanta wa sthe fastest and refused to marry unless the man could outrun her. Many tried with no success. One day, Hippomenes saw Atlanata and fell in love with her, but he knew he could not outrun her, so he asked Aphrodite for help. Aphrodite helped him by giving him three golden apples. She told him to throw them during the race and that if he did he would win. When the day of the race came, he did as he was told and the golden apples managed to distract Atlanta and Hippomenes won the race, thus marrying Atlanta. Some say that they turned into lions and to this day are swift hunters through the woods." Annabeth concluded.

Everyone was quiet.

"Well, I guess qthat means either their part lions or that they are not lions." stated Leo. What I couldn't do, Thalia did, slapping him.

"Ow!" he wailed, like little girl. Rachel laughed, it sounded like a scoff though. I raised my eyebrows. She shrugged. I looked at everyone.

"Well?" I asked. They looked at me. Percy shrugged.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked. I paused.

"I'm not sure.." I mumbled

"Hey!" screeched Piper.

"What?" asked Jason.

"I got a text." she whispered.

"So?" asked Grover, whom I had forgotten about.

"It's from Luke..." she continued. I stared.

"But, didn't Kayla say tell him it was from someone else?" I asked, looking at Kayla. She nodded.

"What does it say?" I asked. Piper gulped.

"C'mon." I urged.

"I deleted it." she said, biting her lip. We all groaned. I was about to continue when we heard a _ping_. I turned to Piper. She gave us a worried look. Since I knew exactly where the numbers were, I noticed Piper's finger hover over DELETE. I did a dramatic leap. Jason gasped beside me and I heard other 'what the hecks'. I rangled it out of her hand and opened the text. I read it aloud:

**Piper,**

**I noe it's u. Don't try lying. Im srry but i need that lyre...do u noe wat that meens McLean? U wont get it. Not over my REAL dead body!**

**Your truly,**

**L.C. 3**

**A.N: Soooooooo Sooooooorrryyy! It's been like a month, i noe. I jst didn't know what to write. I'd LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVEE some reviews! You know, inspiration! Plzzzzz...:) R&R**


	30. Textathons

**SUPER URGENT AUTHORS NOTE:**

I need to know if anyone is still interested in reading this story... becxause if not then I wont update.. I wa sreally caught up with CAMP KILLER and now that it's done I don't really feel like writing this...UNLESS some people are still interested in reading this fanfic... ANSWERS are needed by tomorrow, YA SNOOZE YA LOSE **~.~**


End file.
